A Redakai Tale
by MayaLoveTheBigFour
Summary: This is my first redakai tale so don't judge me. Hope you like it. And if it's too short let me know. The Hiverax are also included(they don't have them at characters). And also new characters, a new master and so on. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Special thanks to __EvilBoyGenius and his amazing story: Malice. He's an AMAZING writer, I absolotely love his story and I can't wait for him to continue it. Thank you. Your story was the first redakai story I read. Ever! You inspired me to write this. I'm not as good as you, but I hope you get to read my story and review. For the rest of you, sorry if the new character (s) are not very well described. I'm not English, or a profesional writer. And sorry if the Kya moments are not as romantic as they should be. Alright so, just enjoy._

**A Redakai Tale**

(contains Kya)

The X-Caper flew through the clouds. Boomer held his hands onto the levers and tried to stay awake. He could hear Mookee snore on his sofa. Ky and Maya were sleeping too. Boomer slapped his face again. He had to stay awake, he was the pilot. He sighed.

"This sometimes stinks." He whispered to himself. He looked behind him to make sure that everyone was sleeping. Mookee was laying on the sofa, with a pillow under his head and with one arm hanging. Ky and Maya were next to him. Boomer smiled large. Maya was sleeping with her head on his shoulder, and Ky's head was resting on her head. Boomer always knew they felt something for each other. He just needed proof to fully convince himself. He wished he had a camera so he could take a picture. But that wouldn't have been so nice. He turned his eyes to the X-Caper's window again, then slapped his face even harder than before. In the last two days the whole team felt sleepier than ever before. And they slept extra hours. His eyes slowly began to close, and he couldn't do anything about it. A sudden bip woke him up. Then another. Then the bipping continued. He looked at the X-Caper's radar. There was kairu nearby. He was sorry he had to wake the others, but they had to get the kairu. He turned his head.

"Guys, wake up, we have kairu." He said. Nothing. "Guys? Hello?" he said again, louder. Nobody moved. "Guys?! Guys!" he said almost yelling. Again, nobody moved. Boomer got angry. He took a deep breath and shouted with all his voice. "GUUUUUUYS!" They all screamed imediatelly as they woke up, scared by the noise. Mookee fell on the floor and Maya tumbled over Ky on the sofa. The scene was hilarious.

"Ups." Said Boomer. "Sorry, but we have kairu nearby. I had to wake you." He apologized. Maya yawned.

"No problem Boom." She said sleepy. Ky blushed.

"Ahem! Maya?" he whispered to Maya. She realised she was sitting on Ky and she instantly blushed as red as a riped tomato. She immediately stood up.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry! I didn't realise!" she said. Ky stood up, smiling and blushing like an idiot.

"It's ok. I-I'm fine." He said avoiding her eyes. Boomer caught their attention again.

"Um, guys? The kairu?" They stopped blushing and walked towards Boomer.

"Oh, right. Sorry Boom." Said Ky. "What do we have?" Boomer checked the radar. He frowned.

"Oh great. Shadow kairu." He said. "Hang on. We're going to Alaska again." Mookee appeared out of nowhere and took a look at the radar.

"Alaska? I'd better go bring blankets." He said and left the room.

"I can't wait to see Nanooke and Cayoosh again. Maybe we could pay them a visit after we get the kairu." Said Maya. Ky took a better look at the map.

"Sorry My, but the kairu is too far away from Nanooke's village." He said. Maya looked dissapointed. Ky put his hand on her shoulder.

"We'll visit them next time." Maya looked at him and smiled. Ky smiled back. Mookee came into the room with blankets.

"There." He said putting them on the floor. "No one is going to get cold now." Maya smiled at him.

"Thanks Mookee." She said.

* * *

"Urgh! This isn't getting us anywhere Zane!" complained Zair. Techress agreed.

"Yeah. We've been walking for hours and haven't found anything." Zane stopped and turned around, clearly irritated.

"Then what do you want me to do? Abandon the quest and get back empty handded?" he said frowning.

"That's not what we meant Zane." Replied Techress. Zair grabbed her X-Reader.

"We should search somewhere else." She said. Zane frowned harder.

"The kairu could be nearby. I'm not going to change direction and miss it. Now stop complaining and pick up the pase!" ordered Zane. Zair and Techress shut up and kept walking. Suddenly they all stopped at the sound of a distant wave, getting closer.

"Ah, does everyone hear that?" asked Zair. They turned around and saw a blue wave of energy hit them. They dropped their X-Readers. The world started spinning around them and they fell on their knees. Zair was holding her head with her hands, struggling on the ground. Zane and Techress were on their knees holding their heads with one arm. Zane partially opened his eyes and saw three identical shapes moving towards them.

"Oh great. The Hiverax are here." He said. The Hiverax stopped a few meters away from them and chuckled. Nexus was obviously pleased his attack had worked.

"Team Radikor." Said Nexus.

"How nice of you-" continued Hexus.

"To show up." Finnished Vexus. Techress forced himself to grab his X-Reader. His hands started to glow green. With a huge effort he brought them together.

"THUNDER CLAP!" he shouted with effort to pronounce it corectly. A green spiral covered them, making Nexus's Confusion Spiral vanish in the air. They all shook their heads, regaining their sight and balance.

"Nice one Techress!" said Zair. Techress got back on his feet and smiled.

"No problem." He said, satisfyingly whiping the dust off his hands. Zane got up.

"Yeah, now I can show these guys just how powerful I am." Said Zane. Zair and Techress exchanged looks.

"Umm, don't you mean _we_?" asked Zair. Zane rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He aswered rudely. Techress and Zair frowned but remained silent. Zane dropped into the bow of a challenge, and his companions followed.

"Kairu challenge." He said. The triplets looked at each other and smiled.

"Challenge accepted." They said together. The clouds started spinning above them and the wind started blowing, making the sorounding trees bend to the ground. Zane grabbed his X-Reader and got into action.

"Bruticon!" he shouted as he glowed for a few moments then landed on the ground, gaining the abilities of his signature monster. Zair and Techress followed his lead, using their monsters.

"Silverbaxx!" said Techress.

"Cyonis!" said Zair. They got in position and waited for the Hiverax to make their move. The brothers smiled and jumped into the air.

"Wrendrax!"

"Fangrax!"

"Neurax!" shouted Hexus, Vexus and Nexus then hit the ground in position, ready to start the battle. For a few seconds, no one moved. Then Zane decided to start. His hands started to glow green.

"Titanium Hammer!" he shouted as a green hammer appeared into his hands and smashed the ground, sending a wave of rocks and earth towards the Hiverax. Nexus teleported in front of his brothers.

"Lokar's Void!" he said. A blue vortex appeared in front of him, absorbing Zane's attack, and propelling it back to him. Zane avoided it just in time. The Hiverax chuckled again. Zair jumped into the air and aimed her hands to the three brothers.

"Smoke Screen!" she said, releasing dark blue smoke in their direction. The Hiverax were covered in smoke. They caughed. None of them could see the others. Zair landed triumphal.

"Yes!" she said.

"Brothers, are you alright?" asked Hexus. Vexus and Nexus answered him at once.

"Do not worry brother." Answered Vexus.

"We are fine." Replied Nexus.

"Not for long!" said Techress. He called Zane and showed him hi X-Reader. Zane understood and nodded. They jumped in the air together.

"Massive Brimstone!" said Techress. A wave of red glowing rocks rised from the ground as Zane picked an attack.

"Degeneration!" he said, unleashing a red attack with Techress's Massive Brimstone. The combo hit the triplets with an unimaginable force, creating a pretty big explosion in contact with the ground. Zair's Smoke Screen dissapeared. The Hiverax layed on the snow, looking unconscious. Zane and Techress landed victorious.

"Ha! We showed them who's boss!" said Techress.

"They learned an important lesson: never mess with the Radikor!" said Zane then gave Techress a high five. Zair acompanied them.

"Wow, that was amazing!" she said. Techress crossed his arms and Zane put his hands on his hips. They exchanged looks and smiled. Zair smiled back.

"Infernal Strike!"

"Lightning Blade!"

"Nightfall!" The Radikor turned around just before they were hit by a masive wave of green, blue and red. They dropped their X-Readers and flew through the air, landing on their backs, unconscious. The Hiverax chuckled again.

"So guilable. They thought-" began Nexus.

"They could defeat us with-" continued Hexus.

"Such a weak combo." Finnished Vexus. The triplets flew into the sky, dissapearing in a few moments, leaving the Radikor in the snow.

* * *

The X-Caper landed on the ground. It's windows were frozen and it was covered with snow. Team Stax was dressed up with their winter clothes.

"Alright guys, time to get searching." Said Boomer and headed for the X-Caper's door.

"If you guys get in trouble, let me know!" said Mookee. Maya smiled.

"We will." She said. Boomer opened the door. They went outside. The cold hit them imediatelly.

"It's freezing!" said Maya rubbing her arms. Ky looked at her. Then the wind suddenly began to blow hard and bend the trees. Boomer called them.

"Guys, look!"he said pointing to where the clouds were spinning in a huge vortex, not very far from where they landed. Maya and Ky joined him. "It's a kairu challenge!" he continued.

"You're right Boom. Let's go check it out!" said Ky. They ran towards the place where the Radikor were battling the Hiverax. They reached a hill, and before they could pass it, they saw an explosion of green, red and blue raise into the sky. Then they saw three shapes fly away. They couldn't identify them. But when they passed the hill, they almost tripped over the Radikor, that were lying unconscious on the white snow, with their X-Readers beside them.

"Wait, wait! Stop!" whispered Ky, blocking his teammates with his arms. They could have stumbled over Zane. There were burnmarks on some of the trees, and a big hole in front of a smaller hill. By the looks of it, the battle had been a very serious one. None of the Radikors seemed to show any signs that they would wake up. Boomer looked at their X-Readers. A smile found it's way on his face. Ky noticed it.

"Boomer no. It's not the way a true warrior would act." Whispered Ky. Boomer stopped smiling. He crossed his arms.

"Fine." He said. Maya suddenly backed up. Then she fell on her knees holding her head. The boys turned around.

"Maya!" said Ky. But Maya couldn't hear him. She was having a vision. Pictures flashed through her head. A frozen weapon filled with kairu, the Hiverax landing on the X-Caper looking different, a girl with hair that reached her ankles and Ky's father, turning around and gasping. Then she woke up. There was sweat on her forehead and she was lying on the snow. Boomer and Ky were staring at her.

"Are you alright My?" asked Boomer. Maya got up dangling from left to right. She shook her head and regained her balance.

"Did you have a vision?" asked Ky. Maya nodded. She seemed worried and unsure. Boomer noticed that Maya was worried too.

"What did you see?" he asked. Maya looked at the ground for a while. Nobody moved. Then she spoke up.

"I saw the kairu. It's in a cave not far from here, in a frozen weapon." She said. Ky and Boomer sighed and exchanged relieved faces. They smiled at Maya. But she didn't return their smile. She was worried about the way Ky was going to react when she would have told him the rest of her vision.

"That's a good thing Maya." Said Ky. Maya gave him a worried look. Ky's smile dissapeared.

"Maya?" Maya turned her eyes away.

"That's not all I saw. I also saw your dad. He looked scared of something he saw when he turned around." She said. The word 'dad' hit Ky straight in the heart. He started breathing louder, thinking of the worst thing that could happen. Boomer caught him before he could even think to fall.

"Easy Ky!" he said. Ky's face was almost white. Maya felt so guilty for telling Ky about his father. But she had to.

"And I also saw the Hiverax land on the X-Caper. But something was wrong with them. They looked… different, and they were missing a member." She continued. Boomer raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean different? Different in what way?" he asked. Maya shook her head.

"I don't know. The image was blury." She said. Ky slowly regained his balance.

"Is that all?" asked Boomer. Maya wanted to tell them about the girl. But her instincts told her to stay quiet. So she just shook her head. Ky returned to the real world. He shook his head and regained his full balance. Boomer didn't have to hold him anymore so he let him go. An image of his dad flashed through Ky's head. He went straight to Maya.

"You said you saw my dad. Where is he? Is he hurt? What did he see? Is he alone? Why did he look scared? Are you sure he was scared?" he said grabbing Maya's arms and shaking her.

"I, I, well, I didn't, I…" tried Maya to say. Boomer got Ky off Maya.

"Easy there bro! She didn't see what he was looking at." He said. Ky stopped and calmed down. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath then opened his eyes and relaxed.

"You're right Boom. I got caried away. Sorry Maya. I hope I didn't shake you too hard." He said looking at her. Maya smiled.

"It's ok." She said. Boomer grabbed his X-Reader. It was bipping.

"Maya was right. The kairu is in a cave nearby." He said. Ky looked at Boomer's X-Reader.

"Well let's go get it already!" said Ky and got out his X-Reader that was also bipping. "That-a-way!" he said pointing to the mountain. He started walking. Boomer and Maya exchanged looks.

"Ky?" said Boomer. "What about the Radikor?" Ky continued walking.

"They'll be fine Boom. They can take care of themselves. Now come on, we've got kairu to find." He said. Maya and Boomer shrugged their shoulders and followed him.

* * *

The Hiverax met in the place they started from. Hexus was the first to speak.

" Have you found anything brothers?" he asked. Vexus and Nexus shook heads.

"The kairu is nowhere to be found." Replied Vexus.

"Indeed. But I have spotted team Stax aproaching a cave. They must know where the kairu is." Said Nexus. Vexus and Hexus smiled.

"Excellent. Not only do we find-" started Vexus.

"The kairu, but we also get to defeat-" continued Hexus.

"Team Radikor and team Stax once again." Finnished Nexus. They chuckled and let their brother lead them to team Stax.

* * *

The Radikor woke up feeling dizzy and tired. Zane was the first to notice that the Hiverax were gone. He couldn't hold his anger. He smashed his fist on the ground, making the snow shiver.

" I can't believe we lost!" he turned around to Zair that was helping Techress get up. "This is all your fault! You should have hit them harder!" he blaimed his teammates pointing at them. They looked at Zane and tightened their fists.

"Our fault? You're the leader! Every lost battle is because of you!" said Zair. Techress crossed his arms.

"Yeah, you're the one that keeps bossing us around!" he agreed. Zane frowned and tightened his fists.

"How dare you acuse me of what happened?! There's no one to blame but you!" he shouted. Before they could answer, they spotted three identical shapes flying above them.

"Look!" said Zair pointing to them.

"The Hiverax!" said Zane. "They're gonna pay for what they did to me!" he said then took off in their direction. Zair and Techress sighed.

"Don't you mean _us_?" said Zair in his direction again. But he was too high to hear her. She slapped her forehead.

"We'd better follow him." Said Techress then took off. Zair sighed again.

"He never listens." She whispered to herself. A sad look found it's way on her face for a few seconds before anger took it's place. "I'll make him listen. Just wait, you'll see." She said then flew up, joining her teammates. They flew above the three shapes so they could keep the element of surprise. Zane got his X-Reader out. Zair blocked him.

"We need to get a clear shot! We can't see them well through that cloud!" she said. Zane frowned and pulled his hand away. Zair let go.

"I can see them very well! If we fly closer we'll be spotted!" he picked an attack and smiled. Zair and Techress backed up. Zane's hands were glowing green. He aimed at the shape he could see best.

"Blister Mist!" he shouted. Green boulders burst from his hands and hit the shape in the middle. It led out a girl scream and fell from the sky. "Since when do the Hiverax scream like girls?" thought Zair. The cloud vanished in the air and the two remaining shapes turned around. The Radikor gasped.

* * *

The Hiverax could see team Stax very well. They were in front of a cave. The brothers spoke through telepathy.

"Do you think we should attack them brothers?" asked Hexus. His brothers answered together.

"No brother. It is best to let them lead us to the kairu." They said. Hexus nodded.

"Agreed." Suddenly they widened their eyes. They used telepathy again.

"Do you hear that brothers?" asked Vexus. It was the sound of something falling from a high altitude. Again, his brothers spoke together.

"We do brother." They said. With a sudden _whosh! _a body passed them, heading for the ground with amazing speed and leaving a thin trail of green smoke behind it. The Hiverax were surprised. They looked up and saw a flash of blue through the clouds then the Radikor fell from the sky. They moved their eyes to the clouds again. Two shapes far away were heading towards them with an unimaginable speed. The Hiverax didn't use telepathy this time.

"Brothers!" said Hexus. Before they could say anything else the shapes smashed into them. They first looked like they were too far away to even reach, but aparently they moved with unhuman speed. They all fell unconscious, heading for the forest beneath them.

* * *

"This is the cave I saw in my vision!" said Maya. Ky and Boomer stared at the entrance. Ky smiled.

"That means we're on the right track." He said. They went inside. It was dark, but their X-Readers's light made it possible to see.

"There!" said Boomer, pointing to a frozen spear that was glowing purple. Ky and Maya walked near him.

"It's the same spear I saw!" said Maya. Ky noticed the purple glow.

"And that's the shadow kairu. Good job team." He said.

"Now let's get the kairu and head some place warmer." Said Boomer.

"I'm with you Boom." Said Maya. They pointed their X-Readers towards the wrelich. The shadow kairu flew out of the spear, made a few twists in the air then devided equaly to Ky, Maya and Boomer.

"I got Vampiric Nightmare!" said Boomer. Maya and Ky checked their X-Readers.

"I have Black-Death." Said Maya inspecting her new shadow monster.

"Shadow Kairu_(Lokar's attack)_! Awesome!" said Ky. "And a new monster. Darkmind!" said Ky and showed his new shadow monster to his friends.

"Now let's get to the X-Caper to warm up." Said Boomer. Ky smiled. They headed for the entrance. Suddenly they heard the sound of something falling. They stopped.

"What's that?" asked Maya. Ky and Boomer exchanged looks.

"Let's go see what it is." Said Ky. They ran for the cave exit when a body flashed in front of it then smashed the ground creating a masive crater near the cave. Half the entrance broke and a huge amount of earth and rocks flew inside, combining with the ice pieces that started to fall from the roof and the snow.

"Get down!" shouted Ky. Boomer jumped to the ground and covered his head with his hands, while Ky covered Maya with his arms and fell on the ground. The cave was shaking it's last ice parts. The rock avalance stopped and the dust slowly vanished in the air. Boomer released his head and looked around. Ky slowly let Maya go then helped her get up.

"Everyone ok?" asked Ky. Boomer gave him a thumbs up and Maya blushed. Ky noticed and quickly removed his hand from her shoulder. The exit was not fully covered so they were able to get out. They ran towards the rocks and climbed over. They went to the deep crater to see what had caused that mess. Boomer got there first while Ky and Maya were still climbing over.

"What do you see Boomer?" asked Ky then jumped on the ground. Boomer stared at the body covered in snow.

"It's a person!" he said then took a better look. He noticed the outfit and flinched. "Ah, I think it's one of the Hiverax guys!" he shouted again. Maya and Ky widened their eyes. They ran to join Boomer.

"Are you sure?" asked Ky before he got there. Boomer nodded.

"Absolutely. Look at his outfit." He said and pointed to the alien. Ky noticed his outfit was the ususal Hiverax outfit.

"You're right!" said Maya. Ky started sliding down.

"Let's see if he's ok!" he said. Maya and Boomer joined him. They ran to the body and saw the red symbol on it's chest.

"It's gotta be Hexus." Said Maya. Ky got on one knee and stared at it.

"He looks… different." He noticed.

"I don't care how he looks like, let's just see if he's alive and get out of here." Said Boomer. Him and Ky grabbed it's feet and dragged it out of the snow. Maya screamed and the boys did the same, backing up a good three meters from the body. It wasn't Hexus.

"It's a…girl." Said Maya, not believing her own words. The alien looked just like Hexus, with one or two differences. First of all, it's hair was reaching it's shoulders, and second of all, _he_ was a _she_. Nobody said anything after Maya's observation for a long time. Then Ky decided to break the silence.

"Is this even possible?" he asked. Boomer was the most frightened of all.

"Don't know, don't care. Let's just get out of here!" he said turning around. Ky stopped him.

"Boomer wait. What if he…um, _she_ is hurt. We should take…_her_ back to the X-Caper." It was obviously weird to call a Hiverax a _she_. Boomer backed up shaking his head.

"Uh-uh. No WAY I'm carying…_this_ all the way back to the X-Caper!" he said gesturing the alien girl. Maya replied to him after ending a call.

"Don't worry Boom. You won't have to." She said. Ky and Boomer raised an eyebrow. Boomer was about to ask her what they were supposed to do, when they heard the X-Caper's engine and saw it stopping above them.

"I called Mookee so that we don't have to cary her around!" shouted Maya, trying to cover the noise of the engine. The door opened and Mookee threw a rope with a stretcher attached and waved to them. Maya waved back. Ky draged the stretcher over to the alien.

"Good thinking My." Said Boomer. Maya smiled. They put the alien onto the stretcher and waited for Mookee to pull them up. They went inside and closed the door.

* * *

"Nightfall!" the girl on the right sent an attack towards them an the Radikor lost their sight and fell from the sky. Luckily, the trees softened their fall and they only got away with a few scratches. They slowly regained their sight. But they were too shocked to climb down.

"Girls. Girls! The Hiverax've turned into girls?!" shouted Zair and fell on a lower branch because of her struggling. Techress shook his head.

"Impossible! It's impossible!" he said and almost slipped from his branch.

"Those were not the Hiverax you idiots!" said Zane putting himself in a more comfortable position. Techress and Zair exchanged looks and frowned at Zane.

"The idiot is you Zane!" said Zair.

"_You_ thought those were the Hiverax and _you_ flew after them to get revenge!" agreed Techress. Zane frowned. He wished he had something smart to say but he couldn't find anything.

"Whatever! Let's just get back to Lokar." He said then took off. Techress and Zair followed him and remained silent.

* * *

After shooting the three aliens out of the sky, the two alien girls collapsed with three other aliens while flying after their sister. Unfortunately they lost her, but soon after that they decided to go looking for her. They met in the same place they started from. The girls were looking like Vexus and Nexus, but they had hair that reached their shoulders.

"I haven't spotted our sister yet." Said the girl with Vexus's symbol on her chest.

"Neither have I sister." Said the one with Nexus's symbol on her chest. "We should try contacting her again." She continued. They closed their eyes and did the same thing the Hiverax did when they used telepathy.

"She is still not responding." Said the Vexus girl after a while. The Nexus girl let her head down. Her sister followed. They feared they may have lost their other sister. Then they flinched and looked above them. Almost as small as a ladybug, but still visible, they saw the X-Caper. They flew up to investigate.

* * *

The Hexus girl was laying on the mattress, looking unconscious. But Mookee was more than just freaking out. He even built a fortress out of pillows and an armour out of his kitchen tools.

"You're not coming out are you Mookee?" asked Ky. Maya and Boomer turned their eyes to Mookee.

"Nope. I'm staying in here until you make it leave." Said Mookee shivering. Team Stax rolled their eyes and got back to the alien girl. She was not moving. Her eyes were closed.

"This can't be Hexus. No way." Said Boomer.

"But who else has this skin color?" asked Maya.

"Well…" started Boomer.

"And this hair?" joined Ky.

"Actually…" he tried to say again. But Maya interrupted him.

"And this outfit?" she said. Boomer opened his mouth.

"And this symbol?" said Ky.

"And this X-Reader?" continued Maya. Boomer didn't have time to answer.

"And who can fall from the sky and still be alive?!" said Maya and Ky together.

"ALRIGHT!" shouted Boomer with his arms wide opened. "But it's a girl. Not even an alien boy could turn into a girl." Said Boomer. Ky and Maya exchanged looks.

"You're right on this one Boom." Said Ky. Maya nodded. Boomer could not believe them.

"Then what was that all about?"he asked acusingly. Ky sighed and fell on the sofa. It was his 'I give up' manuver.

"I don't know Boomer. I just don't know." He said. Maya looked at him. Boomer sighed.

"Let's just get her to Master Baoddai and see what he says." Said Boomer and went to the X-Caper's pilot seat. "You guys get some sleep." He continued. None of the team members realised how tired they were. Maya and Ky yawned at the same time. They went to their rooms.

"Mookee, won't you feel safer on the copilot seat?" asked Boomer yawning. He wanted to have Mookee around to wake him up if he was going to fall asleep.

"No, no. I'll just stay here." Said Mookee too afraid to even move. Boomer frowned and thought of a way to make him change his mind. He grinned.

"Suit yourself. When that Hiverax girl wakes up, she's gotta have someone to shoot at right?" said Boomer convinced it was going to work. It did. Mookee stumbled over the fortress and ran towards the copilot seat leaving a mess behind.

"Then again, maybe I should stay here. Just in case you get scared when she wakes up." He said. Boomer rolled his eyes.

* * *

The two girls approached the ship. They were surprised to see how it looked like.

"An alien ship from Nervod?"said the Vexus girl.

"Planet Nervod was obliderated-" started the Nexus girl.

"By an all powerfull redakai!" finnished the Vexus girl. They flew up to a window and saw their sister, laying on the matress.

"They have taken our sister!" the girls said, their eyes glowing with anger.

"Let us get her back." Said the Nexus girl.

"Agreed." Said the Vexus girl. They noisily landed on the X-Caper roof, so that the people inside could hear them. They waited for the door to open. Boomer and Mookee had heard them land.

"What was that Mookee?" asked Boomer. But Mookee was not on the copilot seat. Boomer looked under the main panel. He was wearing a big colander as a helmet, and was holding a ladle to defend himself. Boomer was surprised. How did he do that so fast?

"What are you…"tried to ask Boomer.

"There is someone outside." whispered Mookee frightened to death. Boomer didn't hear him.

"Wha…"

"THERE IS SOMEONE OUTSIDE!" screamed Mookee panicked. Boomer pulled his head back.

"Whoah! Easy there Mookee! Why are you so panicked?" asked Boomer. Mookee looked terrified.

"There is a Hiverax in my ship! There is a _Hiverax_ in my ship! I HAVE A LOT OF REASONS TO BE PANICKED!" he screamed. Maya and Ky rushed into the room. First they looked at the girl, then turned to Mookee and Boomer.

"What's with all the screaming?" asked Ky.

"THERE IS SOMEONE OUTSIDE!" Mookee shouted as loud as he could waving his arms and the ladle desperately up and down. Team Stax covered their ears.

"Mookee calm down!" said Ky.

"I'm sure it was just a bird."said Maya. But Mookee was not going to be so easily convinced.

"THAT WAS NOT A BIRD!" he yelled.

"Mookee!" shouted the whole team. Mookee stopped waving.

"Calm down. We'll see what it was if it makes you happy." Said Ky. Mookee nodded shivering. They opened the door that leaded outside and climbed the stairs. The girls tightened their fists and frowned. Team Stax stepped outside and backed up when they saw them. The girls didn't move.

"Vexus and Nexus too?! This is getting ridiculous."said Boomer. The two alien girls exchanged confused faces. They were not expecting that kind of entry.

"Don't try to fool us! We know it's you!" said Maya. The grils turned to them again. They had realised who they were talking about. When they smashed into them, the girls noticed how alike them and the Hiverax were. But ignored it, since it hadn't been important at the moment.

"You must have mistaken us for-" started the Vexus girl.

"The three alien boys that look alike us." Finnished the Nexus girl.

"We are the Hiverex." Said the Vexus girl. "Vexa, Hexa-" she started.

"And Nexa." Finnished Nexa. "Triplets to be exact." She said. Vexa pointed to them.

"And YOU have kidnapped our sister!" she said. Team Stax widened their eyes. The Hexus girl!

"And we would like her back." Said Nexa. Just after Nexa finnished her sentence they all heard Mookee scream. Team Team Stax looked to the door. Vexa took advantage of the distraction and fired an attack at them.

"Dark Earth!" she said. The green attack quickly stuck team Stax to the X-Caper, making them unable to move. They struggled, but it was useless.

"Hey! No fair!" said Boomer.

"That's against the kairu code!" said Maya. Just after Maya finnished her sentence, Nexa kicked Ky in the face. He hit Boomer who was in the middle and he hit Maya who was on the left. And since they were stuck to the ground, they fainted in a weird position. But Nexa and Vexa ignored it, entered the X-Caper and headed for the room where they heard Mookee scream. He was on the floor, looking unconscious. Their sister was awake, and staring at him. The girls smiled.

"Hexa!" they said together. The girl turned around and smiled, obviously happy to see them.

"Sisters!" she said. They all hugged, pleased to be together again. Hexa's attack had been kinda weak, since she was still dizzy from the painfull fall, so Mookee quickly woke up. When he saw that there were not one, but _three_ Hiverax girls on his ship he screamed with all his will. The girls broke from the hug and covered their ears.

"Paralysis Spray!" Nexa's blue attack froze Mookee in a frightened, screaming position. The girls stopped smiling and turned to the little alien.

"The alien is from-" started Hexa.

"Planet Nervod, which means it's ship-" continued Vexa.

"Will be easy to control." Finnished Nexa. They smiled once again, just before it was wipped off.

"Hexa!" said Vexa and Nexa, catching their fainting sister. They placed her back on the matress.

"The impact with this planet's ground must-" said Vexa.

"Have weakened her more than we anticipated." Said Nexa. They left her to rest and went to the ship's controls.

"I will drive sister. You must lock the humans in one of their rooms so that the do not attract attention." Said Nexa. Vexa nodded and went outside to get Maya, Ky and Boomer that were still hanging in their weird positions. Vexa chuckled just like the Hiverax did when they were pleased. She dragged them in Maya's room then used one of Hexa's attacks to melt the door's Nervodian latch to lock them inside. Then she headed back to her sisters, crossed her arms and watched the clouds pass beneath them, as they were heading for their master's lair.


	2. Chapter 2

_If you can see the image it's good. If you can't, I'm sorry, it's not my fault. I used a picture from S2E10 "Vision of Cathastrophe" of Maya in her room, and blured it using , to highlight how fogged Ky's vision was. And I have a surprise for you, which will be revealed in this very chapter. And you WILL be shocked, I guarantee it. And this chapter contains other characters, from other cartoons or movies,or virtual worlds. And lots, and lots of new characters that will surprise you. The names might be a bit complicated to remember, probably because there are lots of them. But it's of little importance. Enjoy. ;)_

**A Redakai Tale **

(contains Kya and others)

A finger snap and the torches went out. The footsteps stopped and a puny, beautiful hand pressed a button. The seif opened allowing a blinding light to reverse into the cave. The girl smiled showing her sparkely white teeth and her imposing, sharp fangs.

* * *

A powerful pain hit him and he instinctly brought his hand on his head only to find a piece of wood blocking his way. As he woke up, Ky hit his head on Maya's bedside, for the Hiverex girl had thrown him harshly on the floor and his head reached the bedside and went under. He got his head out and rubbed his eyes. His sight was fogged. Nexa had kicked him in the face with no mursey, so his eyes still hurted. Boomer was still asleep. But Maya was wide awake and she was searching through the room. Ky couldn't see her very well, but he realised it was her.

"Maya?" he said. Maya stopped searching and turned around. She was so relieved to see that he was alright.

"Ky!" she said running towards him. Ky got up dangling. He couldn't stand very well on his feet, and Maya didn't help. She caught him in her arms hugging him like the world depended on it.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" she said hugging him harder. Ky barely managed to breathe, so his answer sounded more like a snorting than an answer.

"Maya! Can't breathe!" he said half whispering. Maya gasped and let him go. Ky fell on his knees taking a deep breath and coughing like a wild animal. Maya got her hands away from him.

"Oh my god! Oh I'm sorry, oh my godness I'm SO sorry!" she said desperately, like her words would help him breathe better.

"It's ok…" whispered Ky before he had another wild fit of coughing. Someone moaned and Maya turned around. Boomer was up! And feeling dizzy. Plus he had a bump on his head that imediatelly started to hurt. He got up rubbing his head while Ky almost fully stopped coughing.

"Boomer!" said Maya and ran to help him. Ky wanted to help him too, but he was afraid he would trip over something, so it took him a while before he reached Boomer.

"Thanks Maya." Maya smiled. Then Boomer noticed how carefully Ky was walking and remembered how Nexa had kicked him in the face. "Ky are you alright?!" he said forgetting about his bump and all. Ky rubbed his eyes again and blinked many times.

"I'm fine Boom. Just a bit dizzy." Said Ky. But Boomer didn't believe him.

"That Nexus girl is so going to pay for this!" said Boomer tightening his fists. Maya jumped into the conversation.

"It'll have to wait until we find our X-Readers Boom. And I've already searched most of my room." Said Maya looking around her room. "Plus the door's latch is melted." She added, pointing to the half melted door. Nexa used one of Hexa's red attacks to make sure they don't escape.

"We'll just have to find our X-Readers and break through the door!" said Boomer ready to search. Ky squinted at the melted latch.

"I don't think it's gonna work. Those girls are not dumb Boom. They probably took them away so that we won't escape." Said Ky turning around to his friends. Boomer and Maya exchanged looks.

"Well, then what do we do now?" asked Boomer.

"Maybe if we work together, we could break it." Suggested Maya. Ky squinted again at the door and got closer to it. He sighed and blinked a few times.

"It's worth a try. But we gotta give it all we got. You ready?" asked Ky. Maya and Boomer smiled gathering their stregth.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Said Boomer. They got in line.

"Alright, at three. One…" said Ky. His friends frowned and tightened their fists.

"Two…" They aimed and…

"Three!" Kicked! They hit the door with all their force. But it didn't move. They kicked again, harder. It cracked a little. They kept kicking.

"Almost there!" said Ky noticing the door was cracking. But the Hiverex girls heard them. They fliched. Vexa, who was steering couldn't turn her head and Hexa was unconscious. But Nexa looked at the door. She noticed the crack and decided to end the noise.

"Team Stax has awaked." She said. Her eyes were glowing blue and hands(that had been crossed over her chest)got tensed. Both she and her sister were losing their patience with those humans. "Time to end this nonsense." She said and headed for the door. Team Stax kept kicking. They were panting, which meant they were losing their energy fast.

"We're… almost done." Said Ky. They kicked again. Big mistake! Nexa went ballistic. She tightened her fists, almost crushing her own bones and growled.

"ENOUGH!" she roared, kicking the door off its hinges and over Team Stax all the way to the other side of Maya's room! Her eyes were glowing dark blue and they were wide opened. She looked like she was going to explode. The heavy door landed on Maya, Ky and Boomer, almost crushing them.

"Push!" said Maya. Her teammates listened to her and started pushing the door off them. But they had lost a lot of energy and Nexa was faster. She put her foot onto the door, her right hand on her hip, her other hand on her knee and pushed the opposite way. They whimpered of pain, feeling the weight of the door crushing their lungs. They tried pushing, but Nexa's strength was unhuman. Not that she was human. Nexa smiled with satisfaction.

"You have tested my patience team Stax." She said. " And you have crossed the line. If it wasn't for our master's wish…" she started taking her foot off the door. The three warriors pushed the door away and gasped, then caughed and closed their eyes in pain. "I would have killed you." She finnished. Team stax started breathing normaly, and the pain from their lungs almost wore off. But they couldn't stand up. Nexa aimed her hands at them.

"Paralyzing Blast!" she said. A cople of blue energy ropes tied Maya, Ky and Boomer up, forbidding them to move. Nexa used one rope split in three others to drag them to her sister. Vexa put Mookee's ship on autopilot and got up to see if her sister was alright. Nexa threw team Stax on the floor, making them roll down the stairs. Vexa smiled along with her sister.

"Let us put them with the alien from Nervod. " she said.

Nexa dragged them to Mookee, that was frozen into a frightened, screaming position and pushed them near him, tying the Paralyzing Blast rope to a metal bar. Team Stax gasped when they saw Mookee.

"What did you do to him?!" asked Maya angrily. Vexa and Nexa looked at each other and chuckled.

"Will you knock off the chuckling?!" asked Boomer iritated. The girls didn't answer. Vexa got back to steering and her sister stayed where she was, with her hands behind her back. No one said anything after Boomer's question a few minutes, and Maya broke the silence.

"Where are you taking us?" she asked. Nexa was about to say that it was not her buisness but someone else answered for her.

"That will be revealed soon enough." The two girls turned around to see their sister up, looking rested and well.

"How are you feeling sister?" asked Nexa walking towards her.

"Much better." Answered Hexa then looked at team Stax." I am glad to see that you have taken care of my kidnappers." She added. Nexa smiled.

"It was our pleasure." She said.

"Indeed. We will see what our master thinks of them." Said Vexa. Then she looked at the X-Caper's window and smiled. "And soon enough." She added. "We are here." Her sisters and team Stax turned their eyes to the X-Caper's window. A giant volcano seemed to have rised out of the blue in front of them, which apparently was their destination. Boomer stretched his neck higher and looked at what was under the X-Caper and out of sight.

"Wow, check this out!" he said. Maya and Ky looked down at the dense jungle that was lying under them. There were tall trees everywhere, a few small mountains and waterfalls, and clearings with lakes. Maya immediatelly specified what jungle it was.

"The equatorial jungle!" she said. Ky and Boomer looked at Maya surprised.

"How did you…?" sarted Boomer. But Maya was expecting this question.

"I read a lot." She answered. The volcano was close to them and in a few minutes a huge entrance opened, special built for ships where they landed. The gate imediatelly closed after them and they were covered in darkness for a few seconds. Then gigantic torches lit up, making enough light for a blind man to see. Everyone squinted, while the light was slowly getting weaker. Ky blinked fast. His sight was getting better. Maya noticed.

"You ok Ky?" asked Maya. Ky nodded.

"I'm better yes. Not perfect, but better." He said smiling. Maya smiled back before the three girls grabbed one rope each and pulled them outside. Vexa got Mookee too and carried him along with the others. The tall hall was long, which gave team Stax the time to inspect the sorroundings. First of all the torches, which were held by huge stone elf girls, with long hair, closed eyes, poity ears, boots with medium heels and long dresses, with belts out of diamonds and long hanging sleeves. Each one of them was about 20 meters tall, which was the height of the roof. They were holding the torches close to their chests and had their head down. It was a sign of respect for the leader, like the bow the E-Teens did when they were in the presence of Lokar. They were standing on long pieces of grass, with tall palms between them. And there were holes in the roof so the light of the sun reversed from outside, but the torches were still needed. There was one row of elves and grass near each of the hall's walls. In the middle of the hall there was a wide path of stones to team Stax's bad luck. They wished there was grass instead of stones. Lucky elf girls! They reached the end of the hall where the walls combined and entered a tall gate graved with all kind of symbols. They came to a huge room where the path got narrow and there was more grass all over the floor. And bigger holes and a taller roof(about 40 meters). There were palms along the path and jungle trees behind them filled with birds, small monkeys and to team Stax's horror … JAGUARS! They got terrified when they saw how many jaguars were wandering through the place. And the Hiverex seemed completely calm, like if it was totally normal. The path leaded to a masive cloumn between two other elf girls just like the ones in the huge hall. In front of the column was lying a gorgeous throne that would have even impressed Lokar. It was made of emeralds and crystals, maybe a few diamonds too. The throne was not very tall, about 2 meters and it looked like a normal king's throne exept for one or two things. It was sparkeling in the light. And behind it there was a kind of flash like the one the camera makes carved out of emeralds and decorated with diamonds and crystals. It had three small stairs in front of it. It's hard to describe it, but it was absolutely stunning! But the true beauty was the elf girl that was standing in front of it (a real girl). She was wearing a long green-blue cape, a dark green-blue blouse with pointy sleeve ends, a lovely gold and blue necklace and dark green-blue tights with a dark green skirt, it's edge starting a bit higher from her knees then getting longer to the back with blue edges. Her blouse ended higher than her navel, her skirt began from her hips getting a bit wavy on the edges, she was wearing high green-blue boots that reached her knees and a silver elvish crown that sorrounded her head and ended on her forehead in a crystal tear. Her blouse, tights, cape, skirt and boots had a model with thin, long, purple and light-green tears on them. There was a jaguar sitting behind her and she seemed to talk to a red and black, small… bird. Her hair was pitch black and it reached her ankles. She was not sitting on the throne. She was to it's right, facing the jungle from that part. She… told something to the bird(?) then let her fly away as she placed her delicate hands one above the other and watched it dissapear. The jaguar seemed dissapointed to see the bird fly away. Probably because it was no chance it would eat the little delicious bird anymore. The girl heard the Hiverex and turned around to face them. She was beautiful, more beautiful than a red rose, more beautiful than a peacok, more beauti-ah, you get the idea. Her eyes were almond shaped, light-purple and her eyelashes were long and gorgeus. Her face was almost perfectly round, her nose was small and adorable and her lips were pale pink and the PERFECT size. She was incredibly attractive. NO boy could have resisted her. But what surprised team Stax was that SHE was the master they kept talking about. It seemed impossible, because she was about their age. But her eyes emanated pure dominance, and she had an icy stare. She was standing tall, perfectly straight, looking upper at the Hiverex. The Hiverex kneeled before her(just like the Hiverax did for Lokar in that cave- S2E10 min 0:43). The jaguar turned it's head to the girls too and started purring. But the master-girl raised an eyebrow as she saw that they were carying something. The Hiverex stood up and threw team Stax on their knees in front of them. The jaguar imediatelly arched it's back, stood up and growled at the intruders. Maya, Ky and Boomer screamed trying to get away from it.

"Easy girl." Said the master-girl to the jaguar. They looked at her. Then the team saw her better, for she was now only 1 meter away from them.

"Wow…" whispered Ky and Boomer, amazed by the girl's beauty. Maya didn't roll her eyes as any other girl would, but stared at her, equaly impressed. The jaguar listened to her instanly and calmed down, backing up for a reason. It was afraid her master would get angry because of her. The master-girl didn't even flinch when the jaguar suddenly became aggressive. Apparently she was used to that behavior. She snapped her fingers once and all the noise stopped. Team Stax was impressed. She spoke to the Hiverex, not taking her eyes off the intruders.

"I thought I asked you to bring me kairu energy. Not humans." She said with a soft, calming voice. The Hiverex let their heads down.

"We apologize for dissobeing you master." Started Vexa.

"But these humans have kidnapped me, so we thought we could-" continued Hexa.

"Punish them and bring them here, for you to use them." Finnished Nexa. USE them?! That didn't sound good. The master-girl smiled. A smile that sent chills down your bones.

"In that case welcome to my lair. I am May." She said with the same calming voice. "Meet Martha, one of my many jaguars. Be careful! She bites." She said introducing her jaguar to them. But Martha just hissed at the unwelcome intruders. The "intruders" gulped. May raised her hand to the Hiverex. She opened her fingers and team Stax's X-Readers flew from the girl's pockets and lined in front of her. She tightened her fist and their cards formed a wall of attacks and monsters before team Stax's widened eyes. She inspected the cards while Martha growled at Maya, Ky and Boomer. Nexa whispered her name and she came to her purring. She stood down rubbing it's head as it sat down at her feet. Her sisters looked at her and smiled. Maya and Boomer got closer to Ky so that they stay away from the jaguar. Then Ky noticed movement through the trees. He pushed Boomer and Maya a little and pointed to the jungle from the right with his head. They noticed the shadow from the bushes. It looked like a kid holding something and looking at them. Ky and Boomer squinted at the shadow before Maya pushed them and showed them another shadow, at about 12 meters high behind the column. It also looked like a kid, holding something and looking at them. Then Maya saw a third shadow, behind the throne, also holding something and looking at them. Then all three shadows aimed at them with what seemed to be bows with arrows. They were about to shoot when they were stopped.

"I need them alive." Said May. The three shadows put the bows away rather dissapointed. Then May put the cards back in the X-Readers, gave them to the Hiverex, put her index finger and her last finger in her mouth and whisteled. The three kids jumped out of the shadows and lined up to her left. There were three small girls with the same height, about team Tairo's age. The one in the left was brown-haired, with long hair caught in two pony tails and crystaly blue eyes. She was wearing high brown boots, with pink tights and a brown skirt. She also had a pink shirt on with a red heart and a brown jacket-vest. And she had brown gloves with no fingers. The one in the middle had red short hair, caught in two little pigtails, blue eyes, black sports pants that reached her knees, a white T-shirt, white-blue sneakers and a blue sweater. The one in the right had white hair caught in a braided long tail, about 2 meters long, black eyes, a half white half black necked bluse with no sleeves, gloves(one black one white), super short white pants, tights half black half white(upper part black, lower part white) and black, shinny ballet shoes. They were all carying a bow and a set of arrows. The girl on the left had pink and brown arrows with a pink and brown bow, the girl in the middle had red and blue arrows and a red and blue bow and the girl on the right had white and black arrows with a black and white bow. They stared at team Stax with contempt. May just looked at them and smiled.

"These are my youngest students. Dalia, Gina and Anna." She said gesturing to each of the girl. Every girl smiled when she heard her name. First the one on the left, then the one in the middle and the one on the right.

"They can be very _tricky_." Continued May emphasizing the word 'tricky' giving the girls an icy glare. They stopped smiling and let their heads down. May raised her head. "Get back to trainning." She said.

"Yes master." Answered the girls at once. Then they turned around and ran for the jungle, dissapearing into the dense flora immediately. May snaped her fingers again, and all the noise came to life. Her head didn't move when she turned her eyes to Nexa who was rubbing Martha's head.

"Ahem! Nexa?" said May. Nexa got away from Martha scared to death to hear her master say her name. She stood up and straightened her back as her sisters did the same thing, letting their head down. Martha returned to her place near May and fell asleep. May smiled at her then at the Hiverex.

"Girls, give our _guests_ a quick tour, then lead them to their _rooms_." Said May with a certain tone on the words 'guests' and 'rooms', a tone that worried team Stax. Then she moved her hand in front of her other shoulder and waved it. Teax Stax closed their eyes as Nexa's Paralyzing Blast turned into handcuffs.

"Yes master." Said the girls then grabbed team Stax, forcing them to stand up. Vexa grabbed Mookee.

"Leave the alien." Said May. Vexa nodded and put Mookee down. Ky was about to protest when he met the girl's eyes and froze. Her stare was more powerful than anything he ever met. The Hiverex broke the moment as they pushed team Stax into the jungle. They soon reached a door and entered another hall. But this one had three doors on each side and one at the end. The first door on the left had symbols carved on it and four glass windows, but you still couldn't see very well inside. They heard music and saw colorful light through the windows. The team stared at it, and the girls noticed.

"That is the night club." Said Hexa. Team Stax faced her, surprised by the words she said. A night club? Into an evil lair?! They were not expecting that. Nexa pointed to the second door on the left.

"That is the science laboratory." She said before they heard an explosion, and saw green smoke rising from between the green and black doors. Then they smashed open as a scientist in a white lab coat, yellow rubber gloves and green protection glasses waved to make the smoke get out. He was caughing. Vexa rolled her eyes, Nexa crossed her arms and Hexa chuckled.

"Still working on that plant aren't you doctor?" she said, hands on her hips. The scientist caughed again.

"My apologies girls." He caughed again. "But I'm afraid it's not going well, I…" then he caughed. Ater that they heard a boy voice from inside.

"Sir! It's trying to eat me again!" he said rather terrified. Team Stax looked at the scientist, then at the Hiverex, then at the scientist, then at the Hiverex and so on. The man caughed again.

"I'd better go back." He said. The Hiverex nodded as the man waved once more and closed the doors.

"What was that?!" asked Boomer, shocked by the event. The girls didn't answer. Instead, they continued their tour. Vexa pointed at the first door on the right.

"That one's the meditation room." She said. The door was blue and it had yoga girls carved on it. Hexa pointed to the second room on the right.

"That's the library." She said. And it went on like this. Third on the left-weapon sector, third on the right-spa. The doors were very far from each other. The last door was the biggest.

"And here's the jungle sanctuary." Said Vexa. Team Stax made confused faces. Well, Boomer was more scared than confused.

"Hold on a second, you mean to tell us that we haven't seen the jungle sanctuary yet?!" he asked. The Hiverex smiled.

"That was just the throne room." Said Nexa. The team gulped. They went in and they all squealed. . . JAGUARS! And through their little walk they had constantly growled at team Stax. Maya, Ky and Boomer were terrified. They had white faces and they were shivering. But the Hiverex seemed very amused. Suddenly the jaguars stopped growling, quickly hid and the Hiverex realised what happened. They were close. They whispered to team Stax to stay quiet. They had lost all of the amusement and looked scared. Ky didn't understand their whispering so he spoke normaly.

"Why?" he asked. Vexa put her hands over his mouth quickly. Hexa did the same, followed by Nexa. They had moved faster than any of team Stax's members ever did. Ky was immediately silenced. The three girls shushed him. They took their hands off his mouth and he stayed quiet. They looked around them nervously. Hexa whispered to them to move slowly and as quiet as possible. They listened, stepping carefully. They moved like that for what seemed hours. Suddenly Maya stepped on a dry branch. The Hiverex grabbed their hair with a big 'NOOO!' expression on their faces. Ky and Boomer froze. Maya looked at the Hiverex. Nobody moved. A few seconds of silence.

"SHADOW FIRE!"

BOOM!

The jungle blew up to their left! The trees and grass around them got turned into ash in a few seconds and the remaining ones were in flames. The jaguars evacuated the perimeter instantly and hid deeper.

"DUCK!"screamed the Hiverex. They threw themselves to the ground and luckily, only got away with a few scratches. Team Stax followed their lead. They all stood there for a few seconds to make sure they were safer. Then they looked behind them. The Hiverex gulped. But team Stax was staring shocked at what they expected less. The jungle in front of them was intact. There was a spring flowing out of a stone, with a puddle beneath it, nicely decorated with rocks of all shapes and small flowers. In the middle of the puddle was a spear, stuck perfectly straight. But the biggest surprise was the boy standing on in. He stood up proudly with the peaks of his foot on the spear's blade and it didn't seem to hurt him. He stood on one foot, with the other bended on his femur, his arms crossed over his chest and an angry face. He had long black hair that reached his hips and he was wearing a blue suit, with black shoes. He looked disturbed an not happy at all. He had the same icy glare as May. He jumped off his spear, made a tumble in the air and landed on the ground with his hand sideways. His spear flew into his hand and he caught it immediately. He was as imposing as an army general. He looked at team Stax and noticed the hadcuffs.

"Prisoners I see." He said. Then he looked at the Hiverex. "And you. I warned you to stay away, you didn't listen. This is too much." He said. The three girls were so scared that they looked like they were going to burst into tears. They stood up slowly.

"It was not our fault." Started Hexa. Nexa and Vexa pointed to Maya.

"It was the human girl!" continued Nexa.

"We warned her to stay silent!" finnished Vexa. The boy smiled and the girls couldn't say anything anymore.

"Blaiming your prisoner. You are truly desperate." Maya looked at the boy, then at the Hiverex. She was sure they would start crying any moment. She sighed.

"It sometimes really stinks being the good guy." She whispered to herself. She made one step in front of her teammates to their surprise.

"They're telling the truth." She said. The boy turned to her, all ears. The Hiverex and Maya's teammates seemed to look at her suspiciously. Maya continued.

"I stepped on a branch and made that noise. It was not their fault so leave them alone!" she said almost yelling. The boy started laughing. Team Stax let out a small gasp as they saw his sharp white fangs. He stopped laughing and grinned. He looked at the Hiverex.

"Saved by your very own prisoner. That must be humiliating." He said. The girls let their heads down. He turned around heading for his puddle. "Now leave my jungle. It's the last warning." He said. The Hiverex grabbed team Stax and ran for the exit while they got to see how all the burnt plants came to life again. They went out and shut the door behind them. The Hiverex took a few minutes to breathe, then threw looks full of hate and anger to team Stax.

"You disobeyed us and you almost got us killed!" Said Hexa.

"And for that you will be punished!" added Vexa.

"Harshley!" finnished Nexa. Maya couldn't believe her ears. What?! How dared they! She saved their lives and that was how they thanked her? By blaiming her for what happened? She felt anger growing up inside her.

"How dare you?! I saved your lives, you should thank me, not blame me!" she yelled. The Hiverex tightened their fists and their eyes started to glow. Their patience had reached the limit. Ky and Boomer realised it.

"It's ok Maya. Leave them be." Said Ky. Maya frowned at them. Ky was right. They were not worth all the energy.

"Forget it!" said Maya and turned around to her teammates. The girls seemed to make huge efforts to calm down. But when they finnaly seemed to succeed, Vexa and Nexa grabbed Ky and Boomer, while Hexa pushed Maya forward, almost making her fall.

"Hey!" she said. But the girls didn't pay attention. They kept walking through the long hall with doors a long time. Apparently the Hiverex had lost all the interest in giving them tours. They had walked a long time when Boomer spoke up.

"Who was that guy anyway?"he asked. Maya and Ky were all ears.

"His name is Chase." Said Hexa.

"Chase Young." (Xiaolin Showdown episode 51-min 20:21 full body-adorable face ^͜ ^;he's good in the episode but I made him evil again; still he wears the good guy suit-the one in blue-) "He is also known as 'The Prince of Darkness' and has-" continued Nexa.

"A very good reputation for his extreme power." finnished Vexa. "He should also not-"

"Be provoked." Said Nexa looking at Maya. She just rolled her eyes.

"Here we are." Said Vexa while she opened a large door. They came into a very, very, very tall room(300 meters) and wide that had prisoner cells along its walls all the way to the foor. Many cellls, yes. There were stairs all over to the walls's ends so that people could walk to the cells easily. Some of them were empty. But the others had unhappy prisoners: men, women, children, teenagers even babies. With their mothers of course. Nexa dragged Maya into a cell from the first floor and locked her up. Boomer got thrown in one of the ground floor cells and Ky next to him. Vexa threw him on the ground taking his handcuffs off. She closed the door and locked it. Ky rubbed his wrists as he frowned at Vexa. He surprisingly found out she was smiling. He squinted at her suspicious.

"I trust you'll find your roommate quite familiar." She said as her sisters joined her smiling. Ky heard a sigh and turned around.

* * *

We got caught up in team Stax's adventures and forgot to mention the Hiverax. Not the Hiverex! The **Hiverax**.After the Hiverex crahsed into the Hiverax we lost sight of them. They had landed on a frozen lake and in the snow. Hexus landed on the lake, breaking through the ice with half of his body and his brothers landed on the lake's edge, in the snow. They woke up a few minutes ago with a huge headache. Hexus was fine, just wet and cold. Vexus was just covered in snow and dirt. But Nexus hadn't been that lucky. He landed on a rocky terrain, with less snow. Plus he hit the ground with his head forward and was now facing down, on the small amount of snow. His brothers woke up moaning, with a terrible headache and he woke up last. Vexus and Hexus got together on the lake's edge and went looking for their brother, Hexus shivering. When they found him they sighed of relief.

"Nexus!" they called. But their brother didn't wake up as they expected. He woke up a few seconds after their call. He arched his back and screamed of terror and pain. The instantly brought his right hand on his head, crying with actual tears. Vexus and Hexus were terrified to hear their brother yell like that. They ran to him as he rolled on one side, crying like a tortured man. His face was drowning in tears and something else. When he took his hand off his head and looked at it, his brothers stopped, holding their hands over their mouth as a prayer. Blood. Red blood flowing all over Nexus's face. Blood on the snow. Blood on his hand. And blood on his head.

"Brother!" Vexus and Hexus realised how importand the situation was and chased the shock away. Hexus threw himself on his knees helping his brother stop the bleeding.

"We got you brother!" he said. Nexus didn't respond. He was too busy trying to stop crying and screaming. Vexus got his brother's X-Reader and started searching for an attack. He made a few switches and prayed it works. He told Hexus to step away and aimed at his brother's head, turning his eyes away.

"Healing Blast!" the blue attack stroke Nexus right in the spot his head had cracked and closed it. Not completely, but it helped. Soon he stopped bleeding and yelling. But he was still crying. The pain was going to last. Hexus and Vexus had built a fire camp and helped their brother feel better. He didn't stop crying but the presence of his brothers made him feel safer. It was weird to see one of the toughest E-Teens crying and vulnerable. Hexus made a fire to help him warm up, but he was still half covered in dried blood and holding his head. So they sat around the camp fire silently, with only the wind ocasionally howling through the trees. Then they suddenly heard a _crack_! They flinched and jumped on their feet staring at the trees and bushes. They waited, with their X-Readers ready. For a few minutes, nothing moved. They sighed of fatigue. It was probably best if they headed home. Then out of nowhere something whooshed out of the bushes trying to bite Nexus's arm. But his brother moved faster, pushed him out of the way and felt a terrible pain in his arm. The creature had sharp fangs that angrily tried to rip the flesh off his bones. He screamed of pain and desperately tried to push the creature away. None of his brothers could do anything. Any attack they might have thrown had the chance to hit Hexus, for he and the creature were struggling. Suddnely they heard a whisteling. The creature stopped and ran for the bushes at the sound of a call in a different language. Hexus stood up trying to stop the bleeding. His clothes were scratched everywhere due to the creature's sharp claws. He whimpered of pain. His brothers ran to help him. The bushes moved once again but this time they were ready. They aimed at them, protecting their brother. But luck wasn't on their side. The creature stepped into the light growling and showing its sharp teets. It looked more like a big cat, with the dense fur silvery brown and blackish markings. It had a furry ruff which resembled a double-pointed beard, a short tail with a black tip, and long furry tufts on its ears. Its long legs with broad furred feet made traveling through the deep snow easier than it seemed. Due to its ears and fur it wasn't hard to recognize it. A lynx. A big, and powerful lynx, that had smelled Nexus's blood and came to see if he was eatable. But now, Hexus was also bleeding which meant the cat had brought some of his friends for a snack. .EVERYWHERE! In the trees, on the snow, in the bushes, everywhere! The Hiverax were totally outnumbered. They thought they were doomed when a man stepped out of the forest and in front of the lynxes. He was wearing a winter camouflage army suit, winter hiking boots, thick grey gloves that matched his suit and a camouflage army cap. He also wore hiking protection glasses and a long, grey scarf that covered his nose and mouth. Apparently he was very well prepared for a bad snow storm. And for a small war. He had a belt full of explosives of all kinds and sizes around his hips and another belt around his shoulder and hips with guns, ammunition and bombs. He was also holding a huge machine gun and seemed prepared to use it. He was covered in a small layer of snow. He pulled his scarf so he could speak.

"Are you E-Teens?" he asked. The Hiverax didn't responde. Vexus pointed to the lynxes.

"Are these your cats?" he asked. The man was calm and asked again.

" Are. You. E. Teens ?" he said pronouncing each word loudly. Maybe they didn't understand. Vexus squinted at him suspicious.

"We are. Why do you ask?" he responded. The man raised his head. He said something in his language and the cats sat down. All of them stopped growling.

"Do you know team Stax?" he asked again. The Hiverax raised their eyebrows. The man knew about team Stax! The boys didn't answer so he spoke again.

" DO. YOU. KNOW. TEAM. STAX?" he said almost yelling. His patience had a limit. The Hiverax nodded, not knowing what to think. The man relaxed.

"Do you know where they are?" he asked. So many questions! The Hiverax started to have questions of their own. The man realised and sighed.

"This isn't going anywhere. Here's what we'll do." He said, placing his machine gun in the snow and resting his arm on it.

"You ask a question, then I ask a question. Deal?" The Hiverax approved and straightened their backs. That was more like it.

"Our turn." Said Hexus. The man nodded, urging them to go on. Vexus pointed to the lynxes once again.

"Are these your cats?" he asked. The man nodded again.

"They are. I see one of them has hurt your friend and I apologize, but when he gets hungry, my trusted colegue Bart acts without thinking." He said and sat on one knee rubbing the lynx that attacked Hexus on his head. "Next time wait for my signal you beast, you!" he said affectionately. The Hiverax crooked, rather disgusted by the event. Then the man stood up again. He placed the machine gun in front of him and rested both of his hands on its end.

"My turn. Do you know where team Stax might be at the moment?" he asked. The Hiverax shook their heads. The man looked dissapointed.

"Our turn." Said Nexus. Hexus looked at him closely while holding his hand on his injury.

"Who are you?" he asked. The man chuckled. The Hiverax frowned.

"Yes, proper intoducing had to come. I'm Katterean, but friends call me Katt." The Hiverax didn't even flinch. "My turn" he said. "Could you track team Stax's location?" he asked.

"It depends on how far they are. And we do not have any clues to indicate their position." Said Hexus. Katterean smiled. He took something from his pocket and showed them. A golden bracelet. They recognized it instantly. Ky's comunication device! He must have dropped it nearby. "Yes, that would help." Said Vexus. Katt put it back in his pocket.

"Our turn." Said Hexus. "How do you know about team Stax?" asked Nexus. Katt smiled even larger. The Hiverax took one step closer and bended to listen.

"Would it help if I said that Maya is my daughter?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Dun-dun-duuuuuuuuuuun! Liked the surprise? I thought of it while I was writing the first chapter. And I have more! :) It's gonna get really weird and unexpected and probably NOT what you want to hear, but I'm sorry I have too many ideas. So, now I'm gonna try to introduce a little action, because the chapter before was more describing and the first one was more fighting so you know… Hope you like it. And if this chapter bores you, review and tell me so I can introduce more action in the next one. Oh, and to clarify one more thing. Brown & pink-Dalia, red & blue-Gina and white & black-Anna. And I hope you noticed that the first chapter had Kya written below it, and the second one has Kya & others. That's another one of my surprises. And Killavals was right. Enjoy;D _

**A Redakai Tale **

(contains Kya and others)

"Dad!" screamed Ky. Connor Stax turned around and gasped. He was wearing his redakai clothes, even though they were a bit filthy and ragged. He had been so surprised to see his son in his cell that he dropped something. He was staring at Ky. All his prison days he had prayed for him to be alright, and now all his prayers proved to have been useless, for his son was right there, in front of him, lying on the floor and looking into his eyes. It was a horrible shock. Still he got over it and ran to help Ky get up.

"Son!" he said. Ky stood up on hif feet looking at his dad. Connor put his arms on his son's shoulders and looked him staright in the eyes.

"What happened? How did you get here?" he asked. Ky shook his head as an answer.

"I was about to ask the same thing." He replied. Then they stood there looking at each other. At least they were together. And that mattered. Connor closed his eyes and hugged his son. He heard chuckles and opened them wide to see the Hiverex grinning evily at the two.

"How emotional." Said Hexa, then vanished in the air along with her sisters. Connor sighed and broke from the hug. He took a look outside and saw Maya.

"Where's Boomer?" he asked her. Maya didn't have time to answer, for Boomer himself showed up into the left cell.

"Over here sir." He said waving. Connor nodded and got his head back in his cell, that was now also his son's. He looked at Maya once again then turned around and walked to a tree's trunk, picking something from the ground. There were a couple of jungle trees in each of the cells, along with a few stones and bushes. And a log or two. Ky couldn't understand what his father was meaning to do so he stared at him confused.

"Um… dad, what are you doing?" he asked. Connor smiled then turned his head to his son.

"Come here and I'll show you." Was his answer. Ky walked to the trunk wondering if his dad was ok. It was just a tree, what was so special about it? Well, aparently there was something special about it. There was a hole in the trunk, filled with three cards: one gold, one brown and one silver. His father was holding another card, saphire blue. All of them had the redakai symbol. Connor took the golden card and started comparing it with the one he held. He stopped smiling, focusing his attention on the two cards. Ky squinted at them.

"What are these?" he asked. His dad didn't take his eyes off the cards when he answered.

"Someone I met told me that the way most prisoners get out of here is by dying." He said. Ky widened his eyes.

"Who?" Connor raised the golden card and inspected it closer. Then he pointed to a place to his left with his head.

"That guy." He said. Ky looked at the 'guy' and flinched taking a step back.

"Eeh… ok. I can see that." he replied, staring at the white skeleton that was lying a few meters next to him. His dad continued.

"But it's not entirely true." Ky moved his eyes to his father, who put the saphire blue card in the hole and took the silver one, comparing it with the gold one. "Each night, one of May's team… you've met her right?" he asked.

"Yeah. We have." Ky said and sighed. Connor went on.

"Ok, so one of her teams comes to bring the usual 'Picker', and it chooses which prisoners exchange cards, and if they have the correct card or…" he stopped and looked at his son. As expected, Ky blinked. "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Ky shook his head. Connor sighed. He put the silver card in the hole and walked to another hole in the wall that Ky hadn't noticed. It had the shape and size of the card. He followed his dad. He showed Ky the golden card.

"This is a 'Dungeon Card'." He said. Ky nodded. "There are many such cards that May ownes. And each night, team Theroh, the smallest of the teams that you probably haven't…" Ky interrupted his father, mimicking May's royal position, with his head up, perfectly straight and with his hands one above the other.

"These are my youngest students. Dalia, Gina and Anna." He said with his girl voice. Connor raised his eyebrow, confused, then realised what Ky meant.

"Ok, so you _have_ met them." He said. Ky smiled and got back in his normal position. Connor continued.

"Anyway, they come every night and bring us the 'Picker'. It looks like a big, light blue energy ball. It contains the other cards, and using three smaller energy balls they create and shoot into the 'Picker', they make it decide which prisoner should have the cards and what cards." Ky raised a hand to make his dad stop.

"So, you mean to tell me that May sents you cards every night?" asked Ky. "For what?" His father sighed.

"I'm just as confused about the reason as you are, and you'll see why. Now, let me continue." Ky nodded. "Every new prisoner is handed four cards the day they arrive, one white, one red, one purple and one pink. Each color is a letter, and the prisoners must form the word 'FREE' with them. Once they have formed the word, they put the cards in a pile in the right order and place the pile here." Said Ky's dad, gesturing the hole in the wall. "Then a secret door opens and the lucky prisoners can escape. But it usually takes a long time to form this word, and most of them die trying." Finnished Connor putting his hands on his hips and looking to the ground. Ky thought about it a while. He shook his head.

"So May practically gives you a chance to escape." He summed. Connor nodded.

"Believe me I am as confused as you are son. Nobody knows why she does this but she does it so nobody actually cares." He replied. Ky thought about what his dad said, while he got back to inspecting the cards. If they could find a way to form the word they could get out. But then Maya and Boomer would still be trapped there, with no way to escape along with them. He kept thinking a few minutes. There had to be another way. While he was thinking, four cards appeared in front of Boomer and Maya. They called Ky to ask him about them. He explained everything and told them how grave the situation was. When he finnished, he went to his dad that was now resting on his log. Ky got on his knees.

"Dad, is this the only way to get out of here?" He asked. Ky's father didn't move his eyes from the floor.

"Either that…" he said. "Or either that." he added pointing to the skeleton. Ky nodded and looked to the ground, thinking again. His deep thoughts were interrupted by Maya, that smiled and told something to him and Boomer. Connor didn't hear her, but a wide smile found its way across Ky's face. He ran back to his father and got on his knees again, looking him in the eyes.

"Dad, I know what to do." He said.

* * *

They flinched and gasped. Wow. It was a great shock to find out that Maya's father was alive. Even for the Hiverax. After all, Maya was their master's granddaughter. So Lokar was either his father, either his father-in-law. They took one step back. He was related to an evil, powerful kairu master, so they had expected him to have a lot of power and probably make a demonstration. Instead he chuckled, but not evily since he looked rather amused than evil.

"No need to panick. Even if I am related to mr. Pale Face that doesn't mean I'm evil, or "a most powerful master of kairu"." He said, bringing his hand on his chest in a dramatic and comic way. He started laughing. The Hiverax raised an eyebrow each and looked at each other. Did he read their minds?

"And I haven't read your minds either." He added smiling. They looked back at him shocked. "I'm used to this situation." He said, confirming that he hadn't read their minds. The Hiverax relaxed.

"So, using this thing you can track team Stax's location?" asked Katt holding Ky's X-Com in front of them.

"We can." Said Hexus.

"But we will not, for you-" started Vexus.

"Have no way to make us do it." Finnished Nexus with a big satisfacted smile. The same smile his brothers had. Kat smiled too, but in a way that made the Hiverax suspicious.

"Actually I do." he replied, right before saying a word in his language that made the lynxes arch their backs and growl at them.

"These boys are the reason you should do it." He said, gesturing his cats with his head. The Hiverax stopped smiling.

"Plus I have your X-Readers." He added, raising his hand up. He was holding three X-Readers the Hiverax knew very well. Because they were theirs. How did he get them? They frowned. They just hated to give up like that, considering it was a sign of weakness. But they had no choice because:

They were sorounded by lynxes

The man was armed

They had no way to defend themselves

And 4. They had serious injuries. So they growled of inconvenience and rasied their hands up. Katt grinned.

"I thought so." He said that put his scarf around his mouth again and turned around. He pointed to the forest with two fingers, suggesting they follow him and they didn't hesitate. They walked through the forest a pretty long time. Hexus was shivering, threatening to make hypothermia, plus he had a big wound on his left arm that was still bleeding. His brothers were worried for him. When Katt noticed, he ordered them to stop and gave Hexus a blanket to warm up. The Hiverax looked at him suspiciously all the time. He realised it.

"Just because I'm forcing you to do what I say doesn't mean I'm evil." He muttered from underneath the scarf. Soon they reached a mountain. Katt was heading for the rocky edge and so were the lynxes, but the Hiverax slowed down. Nexus and Hexus were not in condition to climb a mountain. But the man and the cats went straight through the rock layer to their surprise. A cloking device. They attempted to follow him, but they hit the rock. They shook their heads confused. Then Katt's hand appeared out of it and pushed a rocky button. The Hiverax thought it was it and tried entering again. But they were still outside. They were more confused. Katt's head showed up. He pulled his scarf so he could speak.

"That's not it boys. If someone pushes that accidentaly it leads to disaster. So this needs more than a button pushing." He said. The Hiverax nodded. Smart. Really smart. He went outside, put two fingers at the entrance's base and drew a blue circle forming an arcade which indicated its shape. Then he turned his head to them before walking in again.

"Try it now." He said. The Hiverax listened and went in, soon waking up in what Katt called… his home. They stared amazed at what layed before them. Way smaller, but still imposing, in the gigantic cave, a military base was right there, in front of their eyes. And it had about two levels. The ground floor was not rocky but filled with tall grass, and a few flowers. Katt's military base was rather different than the normal ones. It had two weapon rooms, built along the cave's walls, which were sealed with huge metal doors. The cave's walls were kinda weird. They were large at the entrance, then they headed to the middle of the room, forming a wide trapezoid. The first floor had two staircases connecting it and the ground floor, each starting from a weapon room. It had a metal floor with metal bars. There were bedrooms on each of the trapezoid's sides. Each of the side's corners had a staircase leading to the second floor, which spreaded along all the sides the cave had and contained a lot of big cat toys and beds. Under that and above the entrace (its shape being traced with a blue chalk) was a simple metal terrace with metal bars and two armchairs. And a small rug. There was an opening behind the terrace that probably leaded to a hall. Between the two weapon rooms from the ground floor there were two thick logs and a fireplace in the middle, probably for a camp fire. And a very tall tree, that had grown all the way to the second floor, making it impossible to see behind it. The Hiverax were impressed.

"Wow…" they whispered. Katt smiled. The cave didn't have an opening, still there was light in it. Like the sun when it is almost sunset. The light came from the walls and Katt immediately specified what it was.

"Those are Laggah, small organisms that act like the sun, copying the exact light. They even inform you when the dawn or sunset approaches outside. They're very useful, peacefull and actually kind." He said smiling at the walls. " They stop immitating the sun at night. Instead, they glow with their natural glow: light-green. It's a beautiful show." He added. The Hiverax were staring at the military base. It was pretty impressive. Katt got his scarf, hat and glasses off, since it was quite warm inside the cave. That was the first time the Hiverax saw him better. He had really short, black hair, blue eyes and a quite tanned skin. He definetely had a father's face: a warm one, that made you feel safe, protected. The Hiverax felt that when he smiled at them and they suddenly felt something new inside them, something they had never felt before. But they quickly removed it. It felt too different for their taste. Katt got his army jacket off too, remaining with his boots, pants and belt on. And with a green T-shirt. He went upstairs, entered a bedroom to leave his clothes then came out again. He called Bart that rubbed against his feet purring. Katt's musculature was quite impressive as well. He looked like a real army man that was still in buisness. He inspected the Hiverax a while then crossed his arms( which had been on his hips).

"Hey Dallas! I brought you new pacients!" he said. The Hiverax took one step back. Dallas? Who was Dallas? Did Katt reffer to them when he said 'pacients'? While they were thinking of what Katt had said, a man in a white overcoat and white pants, wearing the same boots as Katt exited a room from the first floor and went down the stairs. He had a stethoscope around his neck and other doctor instruments in his pockets. He was shorter than Katt and thinner. Younger too. He had green eyes and blonde hair, caught in a short tail behind his neck. He went down the stairs and put his hands in his pockets, staring at the Hiverax. Katt smiled.

"This is Dallas, probably the greatest doctor you'll ever find. He can take care of you, since you are injured. And because my cats were the ones that hurt you it seems right for me to help you." He said. Vexus walked in front of his injured brothers and held his arms in front of them for protection. None of them fully trusted Katt.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you and neither is him. Please let us help you." Continued Katt. But Vexus just frowned. Dallas jumped into the conversation, convinced of what he had to say.

"My dear lad, your friends-" he started.

"Brothers." Interrupted Vexus acusingly.

"Yes, brothers. That one is about to make hypothermia and the other one will have his wound inffected pretty soon, so I suggest you be a good brother and not let them die. Deal?" said Dallas pointing to Hexus and Nexus. Vexus looked at his brothers. Nexus had been holding his hand on his head a long time and Hexus couldn't stop shivering. He sighed and looked at Katt.

"If anything happens to them-"

"It will not. Not anything bad of course. They will feel a lot better, you'll see." Said Katt begging him with his eyes to let his brothers go. Vexus stopped frowning and inspired deeply letting his arms fall into their previous position.

"Very well." He said. Dallas looked at Hexus.

"The red eyed-"

"Hexus!" said Nexus and Vexus with venom.

"Yes. Hexus. You need to warm up." He said, making way for Hexus to climb the stairs. He hesitated, but followed the doctor into his cabinet. The light from the cave was starting to get weak. Katt noticed.

"Sunset is coming." He said rubbing his hands. "Time for the camp fire." When Bart heard the word 'fire' he started rolloing in the grass. Katt looked at him and smiled, shortly after his cat layed along one of the logs.

"Come on. I'll show you your room." He said. Nexus and Vexus followed him into the second room on the left. It had a soft brown carpet on the floor, three bunked beds, a wardrobe and a desk with a chair. On the desk was a laptop, a lamp and a pencilcase. There were guns and swords above the desk. The room was wide and very roomy. The boys stared at the weapons.

"I want you to stay away from those." Said Katt pointing to the guns and swords. "You don't know how to use them and I don't want you getting hurt." He said and went to the wardrobe to search for blankets.

"Why?" asked Nexus. Katt didn't want them to get hurt and they didn't understand why. He turned around with two blankets in his arms.

"Look, I may be tough and sometimes aggressive, but I am NOT evil okay? I don't like hurting people and when I do it I only do it because I have to. I don't kill, I save. I help, I protect. I am a father and I know what it feels like to lose someone close to you, I've lost a family. And when someone needs help, even someone evil I offer it, because letting someone die in front of you just doesn't feel right, even if they deserve it. It's the same with you. I know you're evil, I know you're E-Teens and I know you're probably going to try to kill me after I give back your X-Readers because I forced you to follow me and do what I say. But you're hurt, and you're hurt because of me. It's my duty to protect you and I don't care if you want my help or not, but you need it." He said giving Vexus the blankets. "Now don't touch those." He added gesturing the weapons and opening the door. "I don't want you getting hurt." And with that line his speech ended, leaving the Hiverax totally confused. And feeling… feeling sorry. They couldn't explain why, but in a way they felt sorry for Katt. He had lost his family, being probably forced to live out there in the wilds of Alaska, and still he was helping them. Even if he knew they were probably going to kill him after he gave them their X-Readers. Vexus and Nexus looked at each other. They knew what the other felt, but couldn't speak. They felt that feeling again, but this time they didn't remove it. This time it felt right. This time, they felt good and the feeling was warming them, making them feel safe. Making them feel protected. Making them feel right.

* * *

As the night approached, team Stax and Connor were ready. They had a plan. Team Theroh came to bring the 'Picker'. Anna shot a white & black energy ball into it, Dalia a red & blue one and Gina a brown & pink one. The 'Picker' formed a picture. It picked Connor. The girls turned to his cell.

"Choose the cards." Said Anna. Connor nodded. He exchanged his saphire blue, gold, silver and brown cards for a pink card, a black card, a grey card and a dark green card. Then team Theroh left. Connor looked at his son. He placed the pile in the hole. For a few seconds nothing happened. Then a door magicaly opened. He went outside, into the dark misterious jungle trying to see. It was night. Ky joined him a few minutes later. They walked around the volcano a whole hour until they reached the gate for the ships, where they met Boomer and Maya. Their plan had worked. When Maya called him, she told Ky about the vision she had. A vision of which cards they should have. Ky made a very smart plan after that. They used their inner kairu to make the 'Picker' pick Connor and he exchanged his cards wih the cards Maya said were the ones. They waited for team Theroh to leave. After they opened the door, Connor got outside to make sure it was clear while Ky used his inner kairu to send the cards to Maya and Boomer so they could escape too. They planned to meet under the gate they entered with the ship and use it to fly home. They smiled at each other then started climbing. Ky and his dad found a way to oped the gate, while Maya and Boomer thought of where Mookee could have been taken. He wasn't in the prison so he had to be somehere else. They went inside and found out their ship was intacht. Connor and Boomer decided to stay hid while Maya and Ky searched for Mookee. But they heard voices and they all hid in the X-Caper. The footsteps stopped outside. They didn't make a sound.

"Hey! Why is the gate opened?" asked a voice. Oh no! The gate! They left it open!

"Did you open it?" asked another girl.

"Not me!" answered another girl.

"What was that?" aksed the first girl again. They looked at Boomer who had accidentaly broken a glass that was shattered all over the place. 'Sorry' he mimicked. They heard footsteps heading their way. They hid wherever they could. The girls entered the room. There were three of them, and surprisingly, they looked like team Radikor! Well, girls of course. Zair was blonde and her hair was not that curly. Her clothes were more green than red, and a bit cherry-colored. But other than that, she looked the same. Zane and Techress were different. The Zane girl looked exactly like Zane, she was just slimmer and more beautiful. The Techress girl however, had hair that reached her elbow, and a lighter suit (like that big, metal gloves Techress weares- they were smaller and lighter). Her hair was wavy. The Techress girl spoke up.

"Zena, what are we looking for?" she asked. Zena was, probably, the Zane girl.

"Yeah. I didn't hear anything." Said the blonde Zair. Zena turned to them.

"Well I did. Do you keep forgetting I hear more things than you?" she said gesturing her large pointy ears. The other girls rolled their eyes.

"We know." Said the Techress girl.

"Then get searching." Said Zena. The blonde Zair started searching. But the Techress girl was more interested in something shiny that was lying on the floor.

"Now Techa!" said Zena. Techa? Techa?! Boomer made big efforts not to laugh.

"Alright, alright!" said Techa rather dissapointed. Team Stax was hidden very well so they didn't find anything.

"Told you we were not going to find anything." Said the blonde Zair. Zena rolled her eyes.

"It helps to check." She said. Techa sighed.

"No it doesn't Zena, we've just wasted time." She said. The blonde Zair looked at the watch she had.

"Thousands of jaguars we're late!" she screamed.

"Late?" aked Zena. The blonde Zair showed Zena the watch a few centimeters from her face.

"The time Zena, the time! We're gonna miss them again, the concert starts now right now!" she yelled. Zena gasped.

"Well, why didn't you say so come on!" she screamed, grabbing the blonde Zair and running to the door.

"Wait, where's Techa?" asked Zena.

"What are you girls doing?!" answered a voice from outside.

"Coming, coming!" they said and exited the X-Caper. Team Stax and Connor waited a few minutes then came out of their hideouts. Boomer couldn't stop chuckling.

"Hehehahaha-haha, Techa. Techa! TECHA! HAHAHAHAHA!" he said bursting into laughter. But the others quickly shushed him. They were smiling too but someone could have heard Boomer. They went outside to make sure they were gone.

"I don't believe it." Said Ky. His father didn't seem shocked at all.

"I do. I know what May is planning. She copies the genes of every E-Teen and turns them into girls so she can control them easier. Those who are already girls are just modified. She has copied all of them. And now she needs to copy you. But you're not E-Teens, so it's harder for her. That's why she needs you here, close to her. And that's why we have to escape. If she gets you too she'll be unstopable." Explained Connor. Ky was about to reply when Boomer interrupted.

"Damn it! It won't open!" he said. There was a lever that was supposed to open the gate and Boomer couldn't pull it. They tried pulling together but it still didn't work.

"They blocked it." Said Maya. Ky sighed.

"Great." He said. Then they heard growls behind them. When they turned around, they saw jaguars growling at them (about three).

"Run?" suggested Maya. Ky nodded.

"RUUUUUUN!" They sprinted along the hall with the jaguars after them. But they realised they would run straight into May's throne room so they decided to climb an elf girl.

"Climb, climb, climb!" said Ky as they climbed higher. The jaguars found it harder to climb, but they managed to follow them. They saw one of the holes from the roof was close to them and went outside. Soon the jaguars followed them and it was team Stax who couldn't walk very well on the stones. Plus it was dark outside and they were very high up. Because of the dark, they fell into another hole, that was a slide and the jaguars stopped at the edge of the hole. They kept falling until they reached a long hall. In front of them was a shorter hall. They saw a terrace, colourful lights and they heard music. They got up and went to see what it was. They grabbed the metal bars and looked down. They gasped.

"The night club."

* * *

The door opened and Hexus stepped inside, accompanied by Dallas. His brothers immediately saw that he looked different. He was wearing thick sports pants, brown boots like Katt's but a smaller size and a red T-shirt. His arm was bandaged and he was covered with a blanket. Like any other E-Teen, Hexus had been wearing the same outfit for a long time, and seeing him dressed different was completely unexpected. Even his brothers didn't instantly recognize him.

"Brother?" they said. Hexus looked at them and smiled.

"The warm clothes I have been given have helped a lot. I am feeling way better now." He said. His brothers were surprised. The only smile the Hiverax ever did was an evil smile, while this one… well, this one was a warm smile, a smile showing happiness. Dallas looked at Nexus.

"Your turn ahh…" tried Dallas to remember.

"Nexus." Helped Hexus.

"Thank you lad. Nexus. Your turn." Said Dallas. Nexus stood up from the chair hesitating and joined Dallas looking at his brothers. They went out and closed the door.

"Brother, are you feeling well?" asked Vexus, not knowing what to think. Hexus stopped smiling.

"I am feeling something new brother, something I have never felt before." He said.

"We feel it too brother." Said Vexus. "And this concerns us." He added. Hexus sat down on the chair, still getting used to his new clothes.

"As much as I'd wish to, I cannot agree with you brother. It… just feels…" Hexus hesitated. "It… feels right." He managed to say. He looked at his brother. But he wasn't shocked as he had though he would be. Instead, he seemed to agree.

"We feel that too brother." He paused. "I think it's what humans call… mercy." Said Vexus. Hexus flinched. Mercy… he knew that word. He had heard it before. He didn't know where, but there was a voice in his head that said what mercy meant.

"I have heard this word." He said. Vexus looked at his brother.

"You know what it means brother?" asked Vexus. Hexus hesitated, trying to remember the exact words.

"Mercy, is when you feel sorry for someone. When you hurt somebody and you feel like it's wrong. Some consider mercy an act of weakness. But it's an act of strength you have to resist the tentation of killing, of hurting. When you feel mercy, you feel protected, you feel safe, because you feel strong. Because you are strong. When you show mercy and someone says that you are weak it's not true. Mercy is protection, mercy is strength. Mercy is justice, mercy is right." Dictated Hexus. His brother was staring at him impressed and moved by what he had said. Mercy did feel right. Their initial plan was to kill Katt after he would hand them their X-Readers. But now… it felt wrong. He had been through a lot of things, yet he was still able to be kind and help them instead of taking out his rage on them. Hexus was starting to understand, but Vexus was still confused.

"I do not understand." He said. Hexus smiled.

"Maybe we do not need to understand." He said. "As long as it feels right." Vexus flinched. He smiled.

"Yes, maybe we don't." he said. They were still confused, but they just ignored the feeling. They closed their eyes and stood like that a while. When they finaly opened them they smiled large.

"So this is what it feels like-" began Hexus.

"To be good." Finished Vexus.

* * *

"Wow this place is so cool!" said Boomer. Indeed, the night club was amazing. The terrace was along all the walls exept for the stage. There was a podium, a bar, and a cool arcade where the podium started. There were two columns on the podium's side that were round and individual. You could see a set of drums behind the arcade, a guitar, and an awesome (and huge) pair of boxes. And there was a DJ's battery between them. There were three more halls that leaded in and out of the terrace. While they were all admiring the club, Maya discovered an air vent.

"Guys look!" she said. They looked at what Maya was pointing to. It was large enough for them to fit in. Ky put his hand on her shoulder.

"Good eye My." He said. Maya blushed. They went through the air vent. Ky entered last, after his dad and closed the grille. Connor looked at him.

"Ky are you alright?" he asked. Ky was blushing.

"I'm fine dad. Let's get going." He answered. They crawled through the vent until they reached a grille. Maya, who was first, raised her fist and they all stopped. There were voices beneath.

"What is it?" whispered Boomer. Maya squinted through the bars.

"Voices." She whispered back. The kitchen was almost exactly like the kitchen from a restaurant (from Ratatouille; check the images I'm too lazy to describe). They heard Maya gasp.

"What is it Maya?" asked Boomer again. They heard a frying pan fall. "Oh. The kitchen." Suddenly they heard pots, pans and trays smash on the floor. Then they all heard a familiar voice.

"Sorry." It said. They gasped.

"Mookee!" they said together. Maya nodded.

"Mookee." She said. Ky decided to get him out of there.

"Guys let's go get him!" he whispered. They nodded. Maya gathered her strength and kicked the grille, making it crash on the floor. They entered the kitchen, one by one. Mookee was in front of a stove, wearing a chef bonnet and an apron.

"Mookee!" said Maya. Mookee turned around.

"Guys?!" he dropped his spoon. He rubbed his eyes. They were still there. He smiled.

"Guys!" he said and ran to hug them. "Oh I'm so happy to see you!" he said. Team Stax could hardly breathe.

"Mookee! You can let go! PLEASE!" said Boomer sufocating. Mookee broke from the hug with a guilty expression.

"Ups! Sorry." He said. Maya smiled.

"It's okay, it's good to see you too. Now come on, we have to get out of here." Said Maya.

"Mookee, who's that?" asked a voice. A girl wearing a chef bonnet and an apron was staring at team Stax and Connor from behind a sink. She was holding a bowl and a spoon and she seemed confused and probably scared to see them there. She had short hair, that covered her ears and she was the feminin version of Rinoh. Only, she wasn't that tall, she was slimmer and more beautiful. Team Stax was as surprised to see her as she was to see them. Mookee slapped his forehead.

"I'm so stupid!" he said. Team Stax looked at him, then at the gril, then back at him.

"This is team Stax: Maya, Ky and Boomer." He said pointing to them. Then he gestured the girl. "Team Stax, meet Rihanna. An excellent chef." He said smiling.

"Oookay… I don't think they're supposed to be here Mookee. If the master finds out, we're dead." Rihanna said. Mookee looked down.

"Actually, they're not staying. They came here to get me out, so I guess I'll have to go." He said looking sad. Rihanna wasn't expecting this. She put the bowl and the spoon on the sink and got down on her knees.

"Go?" she said with a sad face. Mookee nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. They need me." He said. Rihanna let her head down.

"Will you come back? At least to visit?" she asked. Team Stax was confused. They looked at Mookee, then at Rihanna, then at Mookee, then at Rihanna and so on. Mookee though about it.

"I'll try." He answered. She smiled and they hugged.

"Tell the master I went in the garden and got lost okay?" he said. Rihanna got up and grabbed her bowl.

"Ok." She said. She looked at team Stax.

"It was a pleasure meeting you guys. Hope to see you soon." She said smiling. They widened their eyes. Mookee was about to get his apron and bonnet off.

"Keep them." Said Rihanna. Mookee smiled.

"Thanks." He turned to his team. "Come on guys! Let's go!" Team Stax shook their heads. Connor climbed back.

"Come on!" he said. They grabbed Mookee and climbed back, with Rihanna watching them. Before Maya put the grille back, Mookee waved to her. She waved back and got to work again. They were staring at Mookee. He stopped smiling.

"What?" he said.

"What was that?" asked Boomer.

"Oooh that. I'll tell you while we walk." He said. They started crawling while Mookee started speaking.

"After I got blasted by the Hiverax girls, I woke up in that kitchen, with Rihanna staring at me. At first I screamed, but then she calmed me down and told me I was safe. She told me that the master brought me there to help her in the kitchen. Then she told me we were in the master's lair, where Nervodian food is considered a treat. She gave me this chef suit and asked me to show her a few recipies. She was very kind to me and had the patience to teach me everything about cooking. She even showed me the garden, where the ingredients are grown. Boy is that a huge garden! I got lost in it twice. Shortly after that we became friends. She told me all her cooking secrets. She told me what she was, but ashored me that I could trust her. She keeps her promises. We were cooking dinner for the master when you guys showed up and took me away. I'm going to miss her. She's a very good friend. I'm sad I had to leave her. But I'm happy you guys are alright. Where've you been?" he finished.

"It's a long story." Said Boomer. Maya raised her hand up.

"Wait!" she said. She squinted at what was in front of them. "The moon! It's the light of the moon! We're almost there!" she smiled. They crawled faster until they reached a secret door which Maya kicked open. They were very high.

"How are we gonna get from up here, down there?" asked Ky. Mookee tried to get closer to see how high they were.

"What? What is it? I wanna see!" he said. Suddenly he slipped and accidentaly pushed all of them over the edge. They screamed as they rolled down the volcano and smashed onto the ground into the weirdest possitions. They moaned. Suddenly they heard growls and stood up. Panthers slowly walked out of the jungle, like black demons in the middle of the dark night.

"Oh great. First jaguars and now panthers. All we need now are… I don't know… tigers!" said Boomer. Apparently Boomer's 'prayer' was heard, for a few tigers joined the party, bringing gifts of death, and fear, walking balanced on the trees's branches. They all looked acusingly at him.

"You had to talk!" said Maya. Boomer smiled dumb.

"Ups." He said. The cats threateningly arched their back. Maya sighed.

"Run?"she asked. Ky nodded in agreement.

"Run. RUUUUUN!" The wild cats took Ky's scream as a signal and attacked. They chased them through the jungle as they ran blindly, branches scratching their clothes and skin. They reached a small river and jumped over it. Maya slipped on the wet mud and fell. But Ky quickly grabbed her arm and lifted her up. They kept running, holding hands until they reached a dead end. They turned around, with their backs against the rock wall as the cats were aproaching them fast. Ky closed his eyes.

"I wish there was another way." He said as he took one step in front of the others and let go of Maya's hand. She realised what he meant to do.

"Ky wait!" she reached out to stop him but he couldn't be stopped.

"Solar Flare!" he screamed. Surprised, the cats suddenly stopped running and stared at Ky. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes and looked at his hands.

"What?" Boomer instantly dragged him back. Noticing that nothing was happening, the cats started growling again and slowly walking towards them. Ky was confused.

"I-I don't get it. Why didn't it work?" he asked.

"They took your X-Readers son." Answered his dad. Ky widened his eyes and grabbed his hair. How could he have forgotten?! Without their X-Readers they couldn't do anything. He looked at his dad. Connor looked at his son. You could see fear in his eyes.

"We're defenseless." He said. Ky moved his eyes. So this was it. The end. He sighed. He looked at Maya. She was right next to him, like she had been all those years. She looked frightened.

"Ky. What do we do now?" she asked. Ky looked her in the eyes. He grabbed her hand. Maya looked at their hands, then at Ky again. She slightly shook her head. Ky almost didn't notice.

"No. Please…" she whispered, so quiet that you thought she would have mimicked it. Ky nodded, as slightly as before. Maya gulped and nodded too. She had tears in her eyes. She looked at Boomer who was protecting Mookee. She grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye. As did Ky. Boomer looked at them, eyes widened. He nodded. He grabbed Mookee's hand and held it tight. Mookee understood. They looked at Connor. He had seen all. That seemed to be the only solution. He took his son's hand and nodded. They took a look at the cats, which were about to attack. Mookee closed his eyes and turned his head away, as did Boomer. Connor hugged his son, while he hugged Maya. They looked at each other one last time. Ky managed to smile. Maya forced a small smile too, tears running down her face. She burried her head in his chest and closed her eyes, waiting.


	4. Challenge(not chapter 4 sorry)

**Alright fans! Thank you for the reviews. This is not chapter 4 unfortunately, but I have a challenge for you. Pick Maya's family name! Yes I said it. :) My family ideas are terrible**_**(copy-paste them from net don't blame me) **_**so you can review with another name and I'll pick the one I think is the best. Really, I don't like them I just put them so I don't leave the sheet blank. So… vote! Or suggest**_**(probably suggest): **_

**Maya Sky **

**Maya Catalan**

**Maya Ferranti**

**Maya Glass**

**Maya Tiger **

**You guys have until 5****th**** of July to vote or suggest. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 4

_Weren't expecting that were you? Especialy the Hiverax. And you have obviously realised that team Stax and Connor are not going to die. Yeah, anyway I'm so sorrym if this chapter is not going to have action in it. I have too many ideas. Oh, and I'm sorry for forgeting to introduce Kya moments or if I bored u PLEEEEEASE review if I bored you. I kinda bored myself. :/ Anyway, sorry for not updating but I have the memory of a goldfish so I ALWAYS forget to update. :( Oh well. And thank you__killavals__, for inspiring me to finnaly update. I checked your stories, they're awesome. Tell me if you're confused by my weird writing(and you can post mean comments I actually like seeing you guys complain. It's funny :P) Oh, and I have an obsession with everyone turning good. Can't help it. Yeah, so just… enjoy. ;)_

**A Redakai Tale **

(contains Kya and others)

May was sitting on her throne, with her eyes closed and her head down. The jungle was asleep. The doors opened and the Hiverex stepped inside. She opened her eyes and raised her head. They bowed before their master. They stood up and Hexa was the first to speak.

"Master. We apologize-"

"For disturbing my sleep. But you have very grave news. Both team Stax and Connor have escaped from their prison cells, taking the alien from Nervod with them and are nowhere to be found." Said May. The Hiverex let their heads down. They were not surprised or shocked. It often happened for their master to know what they had done, or what had happened, or who they had fought. May looked at them, took a deep breath and sighed.

"It's not that bad. Maybe we could turn this into something useful. I want you to follow them and see if they meet you know who." She said.

"Yes master." Said the three girls.

"Oh and Nexa!" added May. The girl turned around. "Find your X-Reader and quick." She said. Nexa nodded and exited the room. May smiled as she closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

"Morning!" yelled Katt as he smashed the door opened. The Hiverax woke up alarmed and screaming. They hit their heads on the other's bed. Katt smiled. They were all wearing pyjamas_(if you can imagine that)_. Nexus a blue one, Vexus a green one and Hexus a red one. And white socks. Nexus was on the highest bed _(luckily he didn't have a bed to hit)_. He yawned.

"What's with the hurry?" he asked sleepy. Vexus, who was on the bed in the middle looked around the room and went back to sleep. Hexus was on the lowest bed. He fell onto his pillow and moaned.

"What time is it?" he asked. Katt looked at his clock.

"It's six o'clock in the morning. I know it's early, but we have to get going." He said. The Hiverax rubbed their eyes, exept for Vexus who was about to fall asleep. They stood up half of the night around a camp fire and talked to Katt about their feelings and plans. The plan was to find team Stax, bring it to safety and then they were free to head back to Lokar. But they didn't expect to wake up that early. Katt looked at them and smiled. They reminded him of the first day in army. They layed back on their beds and covered themselves with the blankets.

"Five more minutes." Said Nexus with half a mouth. Katt nodded and went out, closing the door.

Maya woke up in a nice, warm and soft bed. The last thing she remembered was a bright light, and a shadow. The rest was blury. She couldn't move. She could feel her body, but she was too tired to move and unsure if she was supposed to move. She had no idea where she was. She looked around the room. It was made of wood. It looked like a tree house. It had a door made of wood, the bed she was staying in was made of wood and almost everything else was completely made of wood. Her pillow and her blanket were normal. She looked at one of the walls and saw different colored masks, of all sizes and shapes. There was a carpet on the floor, but not made on animal fur as would have been expected, there was a picture onto the opposite wall, of a woman, standing next to a small girl, in a tree. There was a small library next to the picture and a few weird pieces of furniture. She could hear bird noises outside. She gathered her strength and forced herself to stand up. She dangled trying not to fall from the big headache she had. She made a step forward but quickly fell on the floor. She was more exshausted than she thought. She relaxed, and tried to think about what had happened. They were sorrounded by panthers and tigers. She burried her head in Ky's chest, waiting to die. Then all she remembered was a bright light, her falling to the ground, then a shadow, a woman, moving towards her. Then darkness. She stood up. Her legs were shivering. She headed for the door and rubbed her eyes. Suddenly she heard voices. The voice of a litle girl and a woman.

"Is she up mum?" she asked.

"No darling, it's too early, I think she's too exshausted to wake up." Answered the woman.

"What about the others?" asked the little girl again.

"I don't think so. They got too close to the device." Said the woman. "But you can go see them if you like."

"I don't want to disturb them." Said the little girl voice. Maya found those voices familiar, but she had no idea where from. She tried to stay awake, but her strength faded away and she fainted. She woke up again, feeling the soft bed under her and a blanket covering her. She slightly opened her eyes and saw a woman, sitting on a chair and holding a device in her hands. She was inspecting it like if she had never seen one before. Maya found the woman extremely familiar. She had long, light-blue hair that reached her hips and golden brown eyes. AND she was wearing clothes almost identical to Maya's_(from season 1)_. Only that her pants were a lot shorter and so was her blouse. And her boots reached her knees. Maya realised it was her X-Com she was holding. She heard something breathe beside her. Her eyes suddenly flickered wide opened and she turned her head to her right. Panther! Three inches away from her face, staring at her with black cat eyes. If it stood up, it would have been higher than Maya with a meter. The cat quckly started growling at the sight of the girl's eyes. Maya screamed, trying to back up. The woman was taken by surprise. She stood up, dropped Maya's X-Com and furiously yelled at the cat.

"Mina! Stop it!" she said. Maya recognized the voice. It was the same voice she had heard before. The panther stopped growling and looked at the woman. She pointed to the side of her chair.

"Sit." The cat obediently listened to her and sat down near the chair. The woman turned to Maya who was staring at her in shock. The last person who she had seen that had the ability to control cats was May. And she hadn't been very kind to them. But the woman smiled at her warmly reaching out to her carefully.

"It's okay darling, she won't hurt you. You can trust me." She said. But Maya squinted at her backing up even more. Although the woman's smile gave her confidence and made her feel protected, she had no idea where she was, who the woman was and where the others were.

"How do I know I can trust you? I don't even know you." Maya said. The woman let her hands down and showed a sad face. She looked like if Maya's words had hurt her. She sighed and crossed her arms hiding the sad expression.

"Right, we didn't get to know each other." She said. Maya raised an eyebrow. _Know_ each other? Not_ meet_ each other? "I'm Danika. And you've met Mina, my overprotective and very naughty panther!" she said yelling the last three words. The panther opened its eyes looking at her master then closed them again. Danika rolled her eyes and smiled.

"It's ok sweetheart I won't hurt you, trust me." She said looking at Maya. Maya felt like she knew that person. Her instincts told her to trust her, told her that she was going to be fine. But another part of her told her to be careful. So she slowly crawled to the opposite edge of the bed (which was in the middle of the room or close to it) and stood up. She dangled threatening to fall. She grabbed the bed's edge and regained her balance. To her surprise, when she threatened to fall, Danika reached out to her like she was worried for her and she cared. But Maya ignored it, for a thought suddenly came to her. Ky. He was nowhere to be seen and so were the others. She looked at Danika, sure that she did something to them.

"Where are my friends? What did you do to them?" asked Maya. Danika reached out to her again, trying to calm her down.

"They're all alive Maya, don't worry. I've taken care of them, they're resting in their rooms. Please calm down. I would never hurt your friends." She said. Maya turned her eyes to the floor. She didn't know whether to believe her or not. Then she suddenly widened her eyes and frowned.

"Wait… you know my name. You know my name!" she said pointing to the woman. "How do you know my name?" Danika smiled as she pushed a putton on her bracelet, deactivating the device that was hiding her real skin and Maya gasped.

The Hiverax were standing outside, waiting for Katt to get out of his room. It had been two days since their first trainning day and Katt was now like a well… father to them. Which he was, but not theirs. They were still wearing their T-Shirts but they had winter camouflage army suits like Katt's but a smaller size, winter hiking boots, thick grey gloves that matched their suits and camouflage army caps. Their jackets were opened and they were't wearing the caps, they were holding them. It was warm in the cave. Hexus was leaning against a weapons's room with his hands in his pockets and with one foot over the other, looking up, at the never-ending roof. Nexus was sitting on one of the logs petting Bart, who was purring. It appeared the lynx had a stronger connection with him than any of his brothers. Vexus was walking through the room, constantly kicking a rock, with his hands in his pockets. They were already used to the schedule so they knew the trainning excercises, what hour they should wake up and the terrain they practiced on.

_You're probably wondering WHY Katt was trainning them. Well, he needed them to locate Maya, but he found out they couldn't locate Maya if they were wounded. So, he had to wait until they were healed and decided to train them to survive without their X-Readers, because he didn't intend to give them to them until their deal was over. Until they found Maya. Oh and __hopelessromantic4life__, your guilty pleasure is the BEST. And I mean it. No really, the bestest of the best it's my no. 1 story. So, back to the story( thank you __killavals__)_

They were used to having the cats around and actually liked spending time with doctor Dallas. Well, mostly Vexus. Nexus was more interrested in the lynxes and Hexus preffered to spend time studying the weapons, but it never bothered them spending some time learning about the doctor's technology. He was both a doctor and an inventor. So they were never surprised to hear a BOOM! in the middle of the night. Then Katt stepped out of his room, putting his jacket on. They all looked at him and smiled.

"Finnaly!" said Hexus. Nexus stood up and started to dress up like his brothers.

"What took you-" he started.

"So long?" finnished Vexus. Hey, they were still the Hiverax! Partialy. Katt whisteled and Bart came near him, along with other cats. He picket his machine gun from the weapun room.

"Oh nothing, nothing." He said and looked at them. They crossed their arms.

"Spit it out." They said in unison. Katt smiled and put on the rest of his equipment.

"Sorry boys. Not this time. It's personal." He said before wrapping his scarf around his mouth and nose. So did the Hiverax and took their weapons: each one of them was carying a revolver gun and a belt full of ammunition, gas bombs and reserve revolvers. And other things. Katt drew the gate circle with his fingers and they all went out in the cold. A powerfull snow storm hit them and they raised their arms up in protection. Good thing they were wearing protection glasses. The storm was so big you could hardly see one meter in front of you. Katt looked at them and got closer.

"It's too windy boys! We won't last a minute in this storm! Come on, we're going to the uderground gym! Take the path to to the right, I'll meet ya there!" he yelled from under his scarf.

"Wait! Where are you-" began Hexus.

"Going?" finnished Nexus from under his scarf.

"I'll go check the traps, I'll be fine. Now go!" Katt boys nodded and Katt dissapeared into the storm, taking the lynxes with him. All of them except for Bart, who stayed beside Nexus. When the weather didn't allow them to train outside, they went to an underground trainning facility to train there. They knew the forest very well and Bart helped them get there to safety. They decided to start the trainning without Katt. They had a lot of excercises to do. The "Aim & Shoot" where they tested their skills with their guns, the "Circle Escape" where they had to use the circles that were hanging from the roof to pass the 'abis'(the pool) safely, the "Run!" where they were racing each other, the "Hide & Seek" where they tested their stealth skills and flexibility, the "Battle" where they battled each other(but not with real bullets) and so on. They continued practicing for two hours when they got tired and took a break. Nexus layed down on the couch, resting his head on one arm and peting Bart with the other one. Vexus was whipping the sweat off his face with a towel and Hexus was leaning against a wall and drinking water, looking at the roof. Vexus put the towel around his neck and looked at his brother. He looked worried.

"What is it brother?" he asked, still holding the towel. Hexus moved his eyes to the ground.

"It's been two hours brothers. And Katt hasn't come back yet." He answered and looked at them. Vexus and Nexus exchanged looks. Since they turned good(temporary or not I have no idea) they had become very emotional. Sometimes a bit too emotional. Hexus looked back at the ground, worried. Nexus got up and Vexus went to confort him.

"He will be back brother." He said putting his hand on his shoulder. Hexus looked at his brother and smiled. Nexus stood near the couch with Bart near him.

"We are as worried as you are brother, but we have to have faith that he will be back." He said. His brothers looked at him and smiled. Suddenly the metal door slapped open and lynxes rushed inside, shaking the snow from their fur. Shortly behind them came Katt, almost fully covered in snow. He closed the heavy door and took his scarf, glasses and cap off.

"Man that's one of the biggest storms I've ever seen!" He said, taking his jacket off.

"Katt!" Before he could notice how happy and relieved they were to see him, he was almost knocked down by the three former E-Teens that ran to hug him. He chuckled hugging them as well.

"Whoa! I can see you missed me." He said before they broke from the hug. They were all smiling, happy to see him.

"You've been gone -" started Hexus.

"For hours. We thought-"continued Vexus.

"Something bad happened to you." Finnished Nexus. Katt went to hang his clothes into the room where all clothes were hung.

"Well, I'm sorry for scaring you boys. But I lost my way through the storm twice." He said and went out, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "Plus I found something interesting on my way to the trap from the south and thought you might want to take a look at it." He said and pulled something out of his pocket. The Hiverax gasped.

Maya couldn't believe her eyes. Danika's tanned skin_(like hers)_ had changed. The device that was hiding her real skin was turned off, revealing blue markings all over her body. Maya placed her hand on her cheeks. She had the same markings as she did only there were more of them. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay more. She had her cheeks, arms and legs covered with them. She smiled. Maya slightly shook her head and came back to reality. She moved on the other side of the bed, right in front of her to analize her.

"Wait a minute… those are just like my markings." She said. The woman nodded.

"They are." She said smiling. A thought came to Maya's mind. Lokar had those marks, she had those marks and Lokar was her grandfather. So she was her… no way! She couldn't have! But she was. And she was real. Maya smiled slowly. It was a miracle she never believed would happen. Danika smiled too. A tear ran down Maya's face.

"Mother…"she whispered. Rivers of tears ran down the woman's face.

"Yes…yes it's me." She said trying not to burst into more tears. Maya smiled larger.

"Mother!" she said and ran into her arms. They hugged, mother and daughter, for the first time in 15 years, both crying hard. Maya couldn't believe what was happening. She was expecting to wake up anytime and realise it was just a dream. But she was wide awake, and it was all real. Her mother was alive and right in her arms. She finnaly had a mother. The same could be said for Danika. She had found her long lost daughter and was NEVER going to let her go again. She was crying with tears of happyness and so was Maya. The moment lasted forever and still they couldn't let go. Maya sniffed of happyness.

"Mother…"she whispered. She finnaly had a someone to call mother. Danika sniffed too.

"Yes. Yes I'm right here. I'm here, I'll always be here." Said Danika. They stood like that a while then broke from the hug. Their faces were drowning in tears. Danika placed her hand on Maya's cheek and smiled. She had a daughter and she was right there. Maya smiled too, not trying to hold her tears back. Her mother kissed her on her forehead and hugged her one more time. Then she sat down on the bed and whiped off her tears.

"Alright. Go on. Ask as many questions as you want." She said. Maya sat beside her.

"Why did you leave me in front of the monastery? Didn't you want me?"she asked. Danika looked her in the eyes.

"Of course I wanted you. Your father and I loved you with all our hearts, but the world we were living in was changing and we were in constant danger. One night we had to do something very dangerous and I had to leave you in a safe place so I hid you inside a tree shelter where no one could find you." She said.

"But… how did I end up in front of the monastery if you left me inside a tree?" asked Maya.

"I don't know darling but when we got back you were gone. Both of us sufferend a long time and we searched for you everywhere. Someone adopted you, I presume."Said Danika. Maya nodded and smiled.

"Master Boaddai adopted me and raised me as his own granddaughter. He's-"

"A Redakai. He must have taught you a lot of things." Interrupted Danika. Maya raised an eyebrow confused. But her mother answered before she asked.

"Your grandfather." She said. Maya nodded.

"Right, Lokar." She said. Danika widened her eyes.

"You've met him?" she asked with a worried voice. Maya didn't really want to disscus on the subject.

"Actually I've _fought_ him. I want to avoid talking about it. Can I ask another question?" She said. Her mother smiled and nodded. "What happened before I got here?" she asked.

"Well, after the 'Trackers'-one of my cat teams- chased you and your friends you reached a dead end. Correct?" she said. Maya nodded. "They're smart. They knew the device was planted there and you activated it. That device is meant to protect the so called treasure that Amber always hides. You'll get to meet her later. It drained all of your energy until you went unconscious. When I came to reactivate the device I saw you and from here you know what happened."explained Danika.

"Actally I don't." said Maya.

"Oh you and the others had to rest so I took you here. They are all probably still asleep exept for Connor. He woke up earlier and I told him what happened. But you are the first of the kids to wake up." Added the woman.

"Wait. How much time have I been asleep?"Maya asked. Danika thought for a while.

"Hmm… about two days." She answered. Maya's mouth fell open.

"Two days?!"

"Yes, two days. And so did your friends."Maya slightly flinched. Ky! He must have been asleep but she had to make sure he was alright. She was about to ask her mother to lead her to Ky when the door slowly started to open and a lttle girl's shy head showed up through the crack. When she saw Maya she hid behind the door. Danika giggled.

"It's ok honey. You can come out." She said and stood up walking towards the little shy girl. She grabbed her hand and gently encouraged her to come in. She quickly hid behind Danika as Maya smiled. She leaned to her right to see the small little girl better. She was very short and looked about the age of 5. But she was extremely shy and constantly held the woman's hand.

"Hello." Said Maya. The girl just stood hidden. Danika smiled.

"Maya this is Aliza. She's your sister." She said. Maya widened her eyes. She had a sister! She got up and walked a few steps away from the bed bending her knees to look behind her mother.

"Hey little sis." She said softly. Aliza showed her head and looked at Maya smiling. She had short dark-blue hair that reached her ears and crystaly-blue eyes, just like Ky. She was wearing a knee long, dark-blue skirt with a white belt and white edges. The belt looked more like a scarf wrapped around her tiny waist with a piece hanging. She also had a white blouse under a dark-blue T-shirt with a white heart on it. She had tall dark-blue boots too. She was smiling at Maya.

"Say high to your sister honey." Said Danika. Aliza stepped from behind her mother holding her hand.

"Hi." She whispered. She was vey shy. Maya smiled larger.

"I'm Maya." She said getting down on her knees. Aliza held on to her mother's hand.

"You're my big sister?" she asked shyly almost whispering.

"Yes, I'm your big sister." Answered. Aliza chuckled excited. Her voice was adorable. She let go of her mother's hand and hugged Maya. At first she was taken by surprise but then she joined the hug. She never got to know her but she loved her little sister anyway. Then Maya remembered Ky.

"Mum, can you show me where the boy with black hair is resting?"she asked. She thought Danika didn't know his name.

"Yes, Ky is in the room from the left." She answered. Maya widened her eyes.

"Connor." Said Danika. Maya and Aliza broke from the hug. Maya got up.

"Mommy, can I go?" asked Aliza whispery. Danika nodded and hugged Maya. She kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll be here if you need me." She said and got back on her chair. She picked up the X-Com and stopped Maya from going out.

"Sweetheart, what should I do with this thing of yours?" she asked. Maya took her X-Com and put in its place.

"I'll take it. Maybe I'll need it." She said. Danika gave Maya the X-Com and she followed her sister in the living room holding her hand.

"Wow…" she whispered. Right in the middle of the room was a giant tree trunk going right through the floor and continuing above the roof. There were bows and arrows of all sorts on the wall along with a few spears and weird devices. There were four libraries with sofas between them. There were two pictures above one sofa and a TV in front of another one. Connor was walking around the room searching for a certain book. He was not wearing his Redakai clothes anymore. Instead, he was wearing sport pants and a white T-Shirt, along with sneakers. He looked just like a coach. When he saw the two girls, Aliza hid behind Maya.

"Ah, Maya! You're awake, good. Can you help me find a book about an ancient tribe that used to live in trees? It's a history book." Said Connor.

"I would love to sir, but I'm kinda worried about the others. I'll check them and come back to help you." Said Maya. Connor nodded.

"Very well then." He said and got back to searching. Aliza gently pulled Maya's hand. They entered a room just next to Maya's that was darker. Probably because the curtains from the window were blocking most of the light. Maya saw Ky sleeping on a bed just like hers. She was about to thank Aliza when she noticed she was gone. She looked around the room.

"Hello? Aliza? Sis?" …silence. "I guess she left." Said Maya. She sat down next to Ky, checking if everything was alright. He seemed fine. She sat there for a while, looking at him. He looked so peaceful and cute. She smiled, pushing a lack of black hair from his face. She liked being close to him. It made her feel good. She looked at him sleep for what seemed hours. She just didn't feel like leaving. But she had to go check on Boomer too. She leaned above Ky and gently kissed him on his cheek. He smiled. She got up and headed for the door when she heard a moan. She turned around. Ky_(obviously)_ was up, rubbing his eyes. He opened them and looked around the room. His eyes widened as he saw Maya.

"Ky?" she said. Ky grinned.

"Maya!" he stood up and ran towards her, pulling her close to him in a hug. She smiled, hugging him too. After a while they broke apart.

"Are you alright?" asked Ky. Maya smiled.

"I'm better than alright." She said getting excited. Ky looked around his room. It was the same as Maya's. Only the picture was different. It had a girl with long brown hair caught in a braid, round glasses and strange clothes on, in front of a huge mountain of books and notes.

"Where are we?" he asked. Maya got very excited making Ky worry.

"Maya, are you sure you're alright?" Maya opened the door.

"Wait here." She said. She went outside for a while.

"I hope she's okay." Whispered Ky to himself. Then Maya came in and grabbed his hand pulling him outside.

"C'mon!" she said. Ky was amazed by the room as well. Then he saw his father.

"Dad!" he screamed. He and Connor hugged. Then Ky inspected him.

"What are you wearing? And where are we?" he asked. Connor smiled and 'zipped' his lips closed. Ky looked at Maya. But she just giggled.

"Maya? What's going on?" he asked.

"You'll see." She said, pulling him after her, into the room Danika was sitting in. She was playing with the panther. She raised her head up when she saw Maya and Ky enter. The panther growled at Ky.

"Mina! Be good." She said. The panther immediately stopped and went to the other side of the room. Danika got up.

"You're Ky aren't you?" asked Danika. Ky didn't respond. He got suspicious. The woman smiled.

"It's ok, you can trust me." She said. Ky looked at Maya. She smiled at him then nodded at her mother. Danika deactivated her device and exposed her blue markings. Ky stepped back and gasped. He stared at Danika shocked and well… shocked! Very shocked. He looked at Maya then at Danika, then at Maya and so on. The mother and daughter exchanged looks and started to laugh. Ky shook his head to come back to reality. He smiled and crossed his arms. He looked at Maya. She was laughing loudly trying to stop. He loved her laugh. Maya soon noticed that Ky was staring at her dreamily. And tried to stop laughing. Ky quickly turned his eyes away onc he met Maya's. He tried to hide his blushing.

"I can see very well the similarities." He joked. Maya giggled. Danika decided to introduce herself. She shook Ky's hand.

"I'm Danika. It's nice to meet you." She said.

"I'm-"

"Ky." Interrupted Danika. The boy raised an eyebrow. Danika smiled. "I talked to your father." She added. Ky smiled. "Alright, until your friend wakes up, how about you explore my little home." She suggested leading them to another door. They entered a terrace.

"Wow…" they whispered in unison. Before their eyes laid a whole town, with houses, shops and everything else. All made of wood. There were a few people walking on wooden bridges that connected the platform which held the biuldings. The town was quite small, but still pretty big. It was almost sunset. Maya looked at her mother.

"Little home?" she asked. Danika smiled.

"So, if you like, you can go explore. But be back before night. Or you might get lost." She said. Maya nodded and Danika left. Ky backed up, allowing Maya some space to pass.

"Ladies first." He said smiling. Maya rolled her eyes and passed him with a cute smile on her face. They walked a while, just admiring the scenary. But soon they started to race each other. They met Donnut, who ironicaly hated donuts. He owned a grocery store and gave Maya two of the biggest apples he had as a welcome gift. Of course, Maya shared her gift with Ky. They met other people and played hide & seek with a few small kids. Then, at sunset, they climbed a tall branch and watched the sun. Maya yawned. Ky smiled and yawned too. He liked the afternoon he had spent with Maya and having her close and all to himself was a great feeling. Suddenly Ky felt a warmth on his shoulder. He looked at Maya. She was sound asleep, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled warmly and picked her in his arms.

"She's so cute when she sleeps." Ky thought and rushed back to Danika's house before night. She opened up and saw her daughter. Before she could say anything Ky assured her that Maya was fine.

"She fell asleep!" he quickly whispered. Danika expired putting a hand on her chest. She breathed a while calming down then allowed them to get inside. Connor was gone but Boomer was up, watching TV. When he looked up and saw his best friend holding Maya he immediately panicked.

"Ky! What happened?" he yelled. Ky and Danika shushed him quickly. Boomer opened his mouth mimicking 'ah!' then nodded. Danika pointed to Maya's room and Ky went inside. Boomer and her exchanged looks and smiled. Ky placed Maya carefully on her bed and covered her with the blanket. Then he stared at her a while. He loved to see her sleep. He gently kissed her on her cheek and whispered to her ear.

"Goodnight Maya. I love you." Maya smiled in her sleep. Ky left to his room, intentionatelly avoiding Boomer. He looked at the roof for a while. He was making fake hopes. Maya couldn't love him, she loved Kieran_(calm down! He won't participate in this fanfiction. You're welcome.:)_He sighed. He really loved Maya but he was sure she didn't love him. He closed his eyes, falling alseep.

"Vexus!" Vexus woke up suddenly. Dallas laughed. Vexus yawned and got up from his chair.

"I'm awake! I'm a-aaaaah!" he yawned. Dallas shook his head.

"Boy, go to sleep or you're going to be sleep walking soon."he said. Vexus rubbed his eyes. It was almost four o'clock in the morning and he had been awake helping the doctor all night. He was pretty tired.

"I'm fine." He said dangling. Dallas shook his head.

"No, no. You're going to bed." He said pushing him towards the door.

"But…"tried Vexus to protest.

"No but. You're going to bed. Come on." Said Dallas. He opened the door and left Vexus outside.

"But I want to help." He said sleepily. Dallas smiled.

"You've helped enough I can handle it from now. You go get some rest." He said. Vexus smiled sleepily rubbing one of his eyes.

"Okay fine. You win." He said.

"Finnaly! Great decision lad. Took you a while." Joked Dallas and ruffled his hair. "Goodnight. If it still is night." He closed the door and Vexus headed for his room trying to arrange his hair.

"I hate it when he does that." he muttered to himself. He went inside, dressed up in his green pyjamas with a black cat on his T-shirt and climbed on his bed, falling asleep immediately.

"He's sound asleep. Maybe we should-"

"Take it now." Said Vexa and Hexa looking at their sister. Nexa squinted at Ky through the window.

"No sisters. We are not allowed to do it until our master says we should unless we don't want to live." She answered. Her sisters nodded. "Plus if he wakes up, we have a great chance of hurting him." Added Nexa. Her sisters looked at her once again. They knew what would have happened if they hurt him. Fear could be read in their eyes. Nexa wanted to make it clear. "And you know very well how much our master cares for her brother." She added again.

_Surprise! :D_


	6. Chapter 5

_Surprise! Big surprise. But I don't really think you're surprised by my surprise. You shouldn't be surprised by my surprise because surpises aren't surprising in my story mainly cause I have a lot of surprises to write that surprise you… I confused myself. lol Anyways, thank you: Patrick, killavals, hopelessromantic4life and CottonCandyLover50Berri for the reviews you left me. You all voted or suggested great names but there can be only one winner name and that is... Sky! All the names you suggested are great but Sky is my favorite name. For two reasons. _

_1. It sounds heavenly. _

_2. Sky means flying and flying means freedom. Thank you killavals for voting it. I considered putting Malus in but they both started with M and it sounded weird. And I'm probably going too far with my everyone turns good obsession. :/_

**A Redakai Tale **

(contains Kya and others)

_Before the Dallas event…_

The Hiverax squinted at the white and blue X-Reader in Katt's hands. It looked very familiar.

"I found it in a small crater near a cave. The entrance was almost fully covered with rocks so I guess something happened there." Said the man. Hexus and Vexus exchanged looks. Nexus shook his head blinking.

"Wait a minute." He said and took the X-Reader from Katt. He started sliding over every attack, widening his eyes as he passed more and more.

"Terror-eyes, Lokar's Void…" He muttered.

"Confusion spiral, Seismic Shake." He said with his normal voice.

"Shadow Kairu, Nightfall!" He said again almost yelling.

"Lokar's shadow, Neural blast- my god these are my X-Drives!" he screamed making his brothers flinch surprised by his sudden change of voice. "Look!" he said showing the X-Reader to his brothers. They widened their eyes in surprise. They looked at Katt who was as surprised as them.

"We thought you took our X-Readers!" they said.

"I thought I took your X-Readers!" he replied instantly. They all frowned and moved their eyes to the X-Reader which Nexus held away from him like it was something extremely dangerous. They all stared at it for a while.

"I think we found ourselves a mystery that needs to be solved boys." Said Katt eventually. Nexus gave him the X-Reader and he backed up with his brothers. The triplets nodded quickly, slightly terrified by the thoughts of who might posses that X-Reader.

* * *

Maya woke up on her warm comfortable bed. She smiled, knowing that Ky had probably carried her there last evening. She remembered all the fun they had had together and the people they had met. She got up stretching and sat down on her bed. She thought about what happened. She sighed. She loved Ky, she really did. But she was sure he only thought they were friends. Suddenly she head a _chirp_. She looked up, at the window from the roof and saw a small white bird looking funny at her. It was the size of a colibri. Maya giggled. The bird chirped again and flew towards Maya circling her a few times then stopping in front of her.

"Hello." Said Maya smiling.

"_Chirp!_" The little bird landed on Maya's shoulder and started rubbing against her cheek. Maya giggled again. The bird took off and flew towards the door. Maya smiled standing up and following her in the living room. Aliza was there meditating. She was floating above the mediation matress beneath her and she was glowing light-blue. Maya was impressed. She looked about the age of five and she could float? Master Boaddai was the only person she knew that could float and he was… well… old. Very old. Plus he was a Redakai. And seeing Aliza float was a shock. A panther was sleeping next to her on one of the couches. Maya was staring at her little sister for quite a while when the bird chirped loudly. Aliza opened her eyes and fell on the matress. She stopped glowing. Usually when someone scares the hell out of you you scream but not Aliza. She didn't make a sound. The panther woke up and raised its head looking around the room. It growled at Maya. The bird hid behind her. Aliza stood up and raised a hand to the panther. It stopped growling and went back to sleep. Maya went to her little sister. Aliza smiled shyly at her.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you." Said Maya.

"It's ok." Answered Aliza quietly. The bird came from behind Maya and flew in front of Aliza looking funny at her. Aliza smiled larger and looked at the bird funnier. Maya giggled. It chirped and circled Aliza a few times before circling around Maya and flying out a window. Maya turned to her little sister.

"How did you do that?" she asked bending her knees to be around her height. Aliza looked at the ground.

"I was born with it." She whispered. Maya didn't hear anything.

"Can you speak louder please?" she asked softly.

"I was born with it." She whispered a bit louder. Maya hardly heard anything but understood.

"Born with what?" she asked confused.

"The ability to float." Whispered Aliza again. Man she was shy! Maya widened her eyes.

"Wow that's amazing!" she said. Aliza smiled and hugged Maya. She hugged her back then Aliza led her to the kitchen where their mum was cooking something. The table had a huge breakfast on it. There were so many things to eat! Maya figured out that the others were still sleeping. Her mother saw her and grinned.

"Good morning darlings." She said hugging Maya and Aliza. Maya loved to be hugged by her family.

"Hi mom." She said. Her mother kissed her forehead and got back to her cooking.

"Sit down and see if you like anything." She said. Maya smiled. She liked everything! Aliza sat next to her. They started eating when they suddenly heard a big _Boom! _Maya nearly jumped out of her skin but Danika and Aliza ignored it like if it was normal. Danika saw her daughter and answered her before she could ask.

"That happens every morning. One of Amber's inventions blows up. We're used to it. You and your friends will meet her after breakfast by the way." She said. Maya nodded remembering that her mother mentioned Amber before. They kept eating until Ky showed up. Maya intentionatelly avoided his eyes and he avoided hers. Aliza saw both of them but kept eating with a big cute smile on her face. Maya so felt like blushing when Ky sat next to her but she didn't. It was hard but she didn't.

"We better hurry up and eat before Boomer shows up." Whispered Ky to Maya's ear. Maya giggled as quietly as she could. Ky smiled and kept eating until, as predicted, Boomer walked in yawning.

"WOW!" he said. He quickly sat down next to Ky. "The omelet is mine!" he said. Ky chuckled blocking his way with his fork.

"Oh no you don't!" he said. "That omelet is mine!" he grinned. Boomer smiled evilly.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" he said. Well, you can imagine what happened next: they started a war over the omelet with their forks while Aliza and Maya were laughing hardly. Danika kept giggling unable to stop. When Ky's father walked into the room he stopped the war looking at both of the boys with a disappointed look. Suddenly he smiled.

"Mine!" he said grabbing the omelet and rushing outside of the kitchen.

"Dad give it back!" said Ky laughing.

"Back to me!" corrected Boomer following Ky. Both of them were laughing. Maya and Aliza could hardly calm down and their faces were red from too much laughing. Danika smiled.

"Alright you can stop now." She said.

"I'm sorry about all that mum." Apologized Maya. Danika turned off the oven.

"No don't be! I haven't had that much fun for years. Your friends are amazing sweetheart." She said. Maya smiled. They kept eating until a panther rushed inside the kitchen carrying something in its mouth and ran on the stairs that leaded outside. Ky followed it soon.

"Give it back you animal!" he shouted. Boomer soon ran through the kitchen panting.

"I'm… right behind you Ky." He said. "Whoo!" he wiped the sweat off his forehead and ran after Ky on the stairs. Connor soon came inside the room panting and sat down at the table.

"What happened to the omelet?" asked Danika. Connor sighed.

"I dropped it, the panther ate it, we tripped, Ky lost his X-Reader, the panther grabbed it and they went after it." He said. Danika smiled and sat down at the table. Ky and Boomer came into the kitchen and fell on their chairs. "Are you alright?" asked Maya. Ky looked at her. He was panting.

"I… hate… panthers." He managed to say. They all laughed and ate a normal breakfast in peace.

* * *

Now we introduce another team which I believe most of you have forgotten about. Team Radikor. If you remember well, after Nexa and Vexa shot them out of the sky they went to Lokar and tried to tell him about the Hiverax girls but he was so dissapointed in them that he just told them to shut up and go collect kairu from Madagascar. Plus he was angry that he couldn't find the Hiverax anywhere. They were flying above the sea for a while and nobody said anything until Zane's X-Reader started beeping.

"The kairu must be close." He said. Zair spotted the island of Madagascar on the horizont.

"There!" she said pointing to it. They landed and started looking for the kairu relic. They found it in a clearing, near a waterfall and apparently its guardian didn't want to be disturbed. It was a strange creature that looked like a dragon without wings. It was green, with a long tail and it had black around its eyes. It had long, pointy ears and a long blue mane. And it was big. Really big. The relic it was guarding was a huge, green and blue alien type saddle. When the Radikor stepped into the clearing they woke it up and it started growling at them. It stood up and arched its back taking a step forward. They froze staring right at the creature. Zane noticed that it was looking at him. It was eyeballing him strangely. It hit the ground with its tail and threw Techris_(spelled it right this time)_ and Zair back, leaving Zane alone in front of it. He looked back at his fallen teammates. Techris had rolled on the ground and was now moaning, unable to get up. Zair had hit a tree and was now lying on the ground unconscious. Zane gulped and turned his head. He gasped and froze immediately. The green creature's head was only 10 inches away from him. It frowned at him with its big black cat eyes. Then it snorted. Zane took it as a sign of anger and thought it was probably going to kill him. But the creature just stopped frowning and leaned its head to the right looking funny at Zane. He just raised an eyebrow, confused. Techris and Zair had woken up and were staring at their leader and the creature.

"What's it doing?" whispered Techris.

"No idea. But it looks a lot like Zane." She replied whispering.

"Huh?" Zair rolled her eyes. She pointed to the creature's eyes.

"See those black marks around its eyes? They're just like Zane's! And the blue hair, see? Exactly the same. And I don't think I need to mention the skin." She said.

"You're right! Wait, were there any creatures like this one on your planet?" he asked. The dragon started rubbing its head against Zane to his surprise. And it was purring.

"I don't remember but apparently it likes Zane." She said. Techris noticed it. Zane was slightly shocked and possibly terrified. Techris decided to ask him.

"Hey Zane! Were there any creatures like this on your planet?" he shouted.

"Definitely not!" Zane shouted back. "It looks like a dragon to me!" he said.

"It is a dragon!"said a female voice. They turned their heads to the forest where three aliens stepped into the light. Zena, Techa and the blonde Zair, also there for the kairu. "A forest dragon that takes the appearance of its master. In this case: mine. And it only likes you because you look like me." Said Zena. The Radikor were staring at the three girls in shock. Techa looked at Techris.

"Am I really that fat (line from Toy Story 2-Buzz Lightyear)?" she asked the blonde Zair. She shook her head.

"Nah, only boys can get that fat."she answered. Zena rolled her eyes.

"Stop gossiping and go get the kairu!" she yelled. The girls listened to her and were about to go to the saddle when Techris and Zair jumped in front of them.

"This is incredibly creepy but that doesn't mean we're letting you get the kairu." Said Zair.

"Kairu challenge!" said Techris. Techa and the blonde Zair looked at Zena. She nodded.

"Challenge accepted!" said Techa. They dropped into the bow of a challenge.

"Take cover Dalia." Said Zena to the dragon. It listened to her and went behind the waterfall. The teams got in position.

"Zena, you know this is not going to work right?" Whispered Techa.

"Yeah, we probably have the same X-Drives." Agreed the blonde Zair.

"Shut up and focus would you?" replied Zena. Techris started the battle by stacking up.

"Silverbaxx!" he said absorbing his monster's energy. But Techa was expecting this.

"Kairu Drain!" she shouted. The blue attack hit Techris and drained all the energy he had absorbed before.

"Hey!" he protested. Techa just smiled while Zena got her X-Reader out.

"Bruticon!" she said. Zane frowned, giving Zena enough time to choose an attack.

"Invisibility!" she said dissapearing into thin air. She appeared behind team Radikor while they were looking for her.

"Titanium Hammer!" the three didn't see the attack coming and were quickly knocked down. Techris's energy was gone so Zair and Zane were the only ones standing.

"Lightning Spear!" Zair attacked her blonde version sending her up into the air, then into the water. She swam to the surface spitting out the amount of water she had swallowed and coughed.

"Smoke Screen!" Zair covered her and Zane into a thick layer of smoke. But Zena saw it coming.

"Degeneration!" she said. The red attack made the smoke vanish. Revealing the empty clearing. Techa and her looked around in the clearing trying to find the Radikor's hiding spot. The blonde Zair got out of the water just in time to see movement behind her teammates. She didn't have time to warn them to she just sent an attack knowing they would dodge it and it would hit the ones in the trees.

"Hyper Hurricane!" Zena and Techa managed to avoid it and it obliterated the trees behind them, revealing an unconscious Zair that had been taken by surprise and didn't have time to get out of the way. Now only Zane was left and he knew he couldn't win, so he sighed and walked out from behind the waterfall.

"We forfeit." He said displeased. The girls smiled and high-fived each other. Techris picked Zair and took off along with Zane. They landed on a cliff and watched their feminin versions take the kairu while the dragon went out from behind the waterfall and went to the part where the trees had been obliterated. It bowed its head then quickly raised it up. The trees grew back exactly like they were before. Zena said goodbye and they flew off. Zane frowned at them.

"We should follow them. Come on!" he said taking off.

"Wait, what about…" but Zane couldn't hear him anymore. He sighed. "…Zair." She was still unconscious but Zane didn't really seem to care. He took off after his leader carying Zair until she was going to wake up.

* * *

After the storm stopped the Hiverax and Katt went back to the base and gave Dallas the X-Reader to examine it. Hexus spent the rest of his day inspecting all the weapons and listening to music, Nexus played with the cats all day and Vexus helped Dallas with the X-Reader. He found out it was an exact copy and decided to spend his night tracking the position of the owner. Of course he didn't succeed, but it made him feel good that he tried. The next day, Katt woke them later than usual.

"Psst. Hexus! Wake up." He whispered gently shaking Hexus who was sleeping on the lowest bed. He woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"What? What happened to the usual wake up technique?" he sleepily asked smiling. Katt smiled at him.

"Vexus stood up late, I don't wanna wake him." He said and went up to wake Nexus. He gently shook his shoulder.

"Nexus! Wake up." He whispered. He woke up and moaned.

"What is it?" he asked. But Katt shushed him.

"Your brother stood up late and I don't want to wake him. Come on!" he whispered. Nexus stood up and looked down. Hexus was searching for his clothes in the wardrobe so Vexus was the one who stood up all night. He looked at him and smiled. He climbed down and dressed up. Katt made their beds quietly.

"Alright boys, go to Dallas for a quick examination." He whispered to Hexus and Nexus. They nodded then looked at their brother and smiled before leaving the room. Katt looked at Vexus and smiled. He shook his head giggling and covered him with the blanket.

"Sleep well my boy." He whispered and exited the room silently. He went to the kitchen and ate breakfast, thinking of how close the Hiverax has become to him. He smiled. Bart meowed, asking for a loaf of bread. Katt giggled, throwing him some bread. The lynx grabbed it and went to eat it. Katt stopped smiling, thinking he was getting too emotional. He had started to treat the boys like if they were his sons. But they weren't and they were not going to stay with him forever. He shook his head, chasing the thought away. Well, then he was going to enjoy their company while he still had it! He finished up and put the dishes in the sink. Just then, Hexus and Nexus entered the room. Nexus no longer had a bandage on his head and neither did Hexus on his arm. They were both smiling. Nexus instantly went to pet Bart.

"Katt!" said Hexus. The man turned to him. "Our wounds are healed! We can track Maya's position!" he said. It could be seen that he was excited. Katt grinned.

"Finally! That's great news!" he said putting a hand on Hexus's shoulder. He smiled. "We'll wait for Vexus to wake up and then we can get going." He said looking at Nexus who was rubbing Bart's head. He was clearly enjoying all the attention, for he was purring unusually loud. Katt giggled shaking his head. "Till then, you're free to do what you want. We skip today's training." Hexus and Nexus grinned.

"Yes!" said Hexus giving his brother a high five. Like any teen, they were enjoying having a free day. They went out and closed the door. But they shortly came in again.

"We forgot about breakfast." Said Hexus. Katt chuckled and started preparing them a breakfast.

Once breakfast was finished, Aliza led team Stax to the highest point of the highest tree, to a big weird house that was mostly made of metal. And wood too. They stepped inside and found out it was quite dark. There were huge piles of books, notes and weird devices in the house. Oh and also gigantic shelves with books. Ky found those books familiar.

"Aliza is this where…" tried Maya to ask. But her sister was gone. She looked around. "…hello? Sis?" she asked. Seeing that her sister was gone, she sighed. Suddenly, from behind a pile of books, a floating pair of round glasses… well, floated in front of team Stax. They took a step back. The glasses flinched and an invisibility device was turned off, revealing the woman from the picture in Ky's room. She saw Maya and grinned largely.

"Maya!" she said hugging her tight. Maya got taken by surprise and widened her eyes, trying to breathe. "Oh it's good to see you girl!" said the woman.

"Can't… breathe!" tried Maya to say. The woman flinched and let her go. Maya took a deep breath and coughed. Ky gently patted her on the back. The woman smiled.

"Sorry. Can't control me strength." She said. She was really short. She led out her hand.

"I be Amber." She said. Ky shook her hand. "It be SO nice t' meet you!" she said shaking Ky's hand so hard, that he thought it was going to break. When she finally let go, Ky's hand was still shaking. Boomer giggled and stopped it.

"Thank you." Whispered Ky. Boomer smiled.

"Are you-"

"Amber." The woman interrupted Maya. "Aye, I certainly am." Boomer frowned confused.

"Aye?" he whispered to Ky. He just shrugged his shoulders. Amber smiled.

"I like using that accent, please don't laugh."she said. Boomer and Ky realised they were busted and grinned innocently. Maya rolled her eyes. Amber giggled.

"Come on. I'll show ye where yer little alien friend has been all this time." She said. They widened their eyes and looked at each other. Mookee! Everyone had forgotten about him. She turned left and started searching for a book. She reached one with the letter N on the cover. She tried to pull it from the shelf but it hit her over the hand. Maya led out a short scream and backed up with the boys. The book held out its tiny hand and Amber rolled her eyes.

"Fine. One drop each." She said and took out a bottle of ink, giving the book three drops. It sat back down and let Amber pull it out. A door opened revealing an elevator with bars instead of walls. They stepped inside carefully, to see a huge workshop full of weird machines and vehicles, including an X-Caper that looked a lot like theirs. Only it was red. The elevator reached the bottom and Amber went to talk to some…uhh… thing while shouting "Hey Mookee, yer friends are here!" The one that was reparing the red X-Caper stopped the work and looked around until he reached team Stax. He put his tools down and raised his helmet revealing a wide grin.

"Hey guys." He said waving.

"Mookee!" said Maya. Boomer and Ky smiled. "What are you doing?" asked Maya. Mookee climed down from the red X-Caper.

"Amber asked me to fix this X-Caper for a client of hers." He answered.

"For two days?" replied Maya. Mookee just shrugged his shoulders.

"It took more than I had expected but I don't mind." He said. "So, what's the plan?" he asked. They raised an eyebrow each.

"Plan?"repeated Boomer. Mookee was confused by their confusion.

"Uh… yeah? I mean, I thought you would have a plan about what are we going to do and stuff." He said. They widened their eyes. Ky slapped his forehead.

"Of course! We got so amazed by all this stuff that we didn't have time to think about what we are going to do!" he said.

"Well then lets start thinking." Suggested Maya. They said goodbye to Amber and went outside. They had a meeting in the living room and discussed about the situation, Danika and Aliza sitting colse to them petting a panther. Well, Aliza was more hiding behind her mother.

"Maybe we should try contacting Master Boddai." Suggested Boomer.

"Yes, but that is not our top priority." Said Connor. "First of all, we have to get back your X-Readers. Without them, we are defenseless." he continued. Danika nodded.

"Yes, then you can try contacting your master." She said. Maya smiled.

"Indeed." Agreed Connor. "Now the problem is… how do we get them?" he added.

"And where we can find them." Continued Maya. Aliza shyly showed her head from behind her mum.

"I could help." She said quietly. They all turned to her, but didn't hear what she had said. Danika smiled.

"Aliza can help you. She can sense the kairu you have in your umm… X-Readers and track their location. I could do that too but not from this distance." She said. They were shocked. Boomer shook his head.

"Hold on a sec. You mean to tell me that Maya's small younger sister, can locate out tiny little X-Reders in that whole monstority of a volcano from this hell of a distance?!" he asked pointing with his thumb behind him in the direction of the volcano. Danika smiled and nodded once.

"Indeed. She was born with greater powers than any of your Redakai have gained in their many years of training." She answered with confidence. They stared at her and Aliza.

"No way." Said Boomer. Danika smiled again and turned her head to her youngest daughter.

"Honey, could you make a small demonstration? Just a small one but enough to convince them." Said Danika. Aliza curled up behind her. "It's okay I promise you no one is going to get hurt." She added giving Aliza a boost of confidence. She seemed to hesitate. She took a deep breath then stepped in front of team Stax and Connor and exhaled. She closed her eyes and focused. They could feel the room getting warmer and warmer. Boomer wiped his forehead.

"Are you guys feeling this?" he asked. They nodded. Aliza gained a slight red glow. She opened her eyes and hit the floor making the walls of the room burst into flames. Her eyes were white and her hair was floating. They screamed and backed up. She put her foot back and pushed herself forward spinning quickly, making a big amount of water spin as well at her feet growing larger. She suddenly stopped and pushed her arms sideways. The water splashed into the walls and put out the fire, leaving the wood untouched. Her glow faded away, her eyes turned back to their sparkly blue, and gravity gained control over her body once agin. She ran behind her mother and watched cautiously as her spectators stared at her in amazement.

"Told you." Said Danika. They shook their heads.

"H-How old i-is she." Tried Ky to ask.

"She looks about the age of 5 son but I presume her height doesn't have to do with her age. She is probably 8." Answered his dad. Danika smiled.

"She's 6." She answered.

"WHAT?!" Maya punched Boomer and Ky for yelling.

"Ouch!" said Ky rubbing his arm.

"Hey!" said Boomer. Connor ignored them and got back to planning.

"Okay, so first, we need to get your X-Readers. Aliza will track their positions- if she wants- then we'll find a way to get there and take them back as swiftly as we can." He said.

"Then we can use the red X-Caper Mookee was fixing to get back to the monastery and tell Master B. about May's plan." Said Ky.

"Yeah, but what if Amber doesn't allow us to take it?" asked Maya. Before anyone could answer Danika jumped in with a solution.

"Then you can borrow her jet packs. She surely wouldn't mind if I told her that it's for you." She said. Maya smiled.

"Excellent." Said Connor.

"And then what? We tell Master B. alright but what is he supposed to do?" asked Boomer. Ky thought about it.

"You'll figure that out later." Interrupted Danika and got up. "Now, it's lunchtime and I don't want you to plan on an empty stomach." She said and walked to the kitchen to make lunch. Connor nodded.

"Yes, we need our strength." He said and got up. "We'll continue after lunch." He added then left the room. Team Stax stood up, Maya and Ky to wash their hands and Boomer to get outside.

"I'll pay Amber a quick visit to ask her about the X-Caper and call Mookee to lunch." He said and closed the door. As soon as the footsteps couldn't be heard anymore Ky grabbed Maya's hand and pulled her to the bathroom.

"Come on! If we hurry we could actually eat something before he comes back." He said. Maya's laugh echoed through the entire house.

* * *

As soon as Vexus woke up him and his brothers, joined by Katt and his trusted colegue Bart, went outside and found a large clearing. They told Katt to step back and placed Ky's X-Com on the ground, forming a circle around it. They closed their eyes and concentrated_ (practically the same thing on their planet at the beginning of S2E3)_. Katt and Bart took cover behind the trees as the small tornado spread dust, leaves and snow all over the place. When they located Ky and the others the wind stopped and they landed on the no longer covered in snow ground. Hexus took Ky's X-Com. Katt went out of the trees almost being knocked off by Bart that sprang out of his hiding and ran to Nexus to check if his master was alright. Nexus went on one knee to greet him but was quickly sprawled to the ground by the huge cat that started rubbing against his face, unimaginably relieved to see that he was alright. Nexus started laughing and trying to get him off.

"Okay, okay I'm fine. I'm fine!" He said between chuckles. His brothers smiled. Vexus crossed his arms staring at him while Hexus went to tell Katt where Ky and the others were. Nexus noticed his brother's behaviour.

"Don't just stare at me do something!" he said laughing. Vexus started laughing as well and got Bart off his brother.

"Alright boy, get off." He said and pulled Bart off of Nexus.

"The signal is weak, but that's mostly because of the distance." Said Hexus, ignoring the laughs behind him. Katt nodded. Hexus continued. "Luckily, they're at a high point so we were able to track them. They're somewhere in the equatorial jungle, but we don't know exactly where." Katt thought about it, arms crossed. But he couldn't really concentrate.

"Boys! A little silence please!" he said. Vexus and Nexus stopped laughing. Katt got back to thinking while Vexus helped his brother up.

"Getting there shouldn't be a problem. The problem is when we get there." He said. The triplets made confused faces. Katt saw them and realised they had no idea what he was talking about. "Oh, Dallas and I fixed a crashed plane and a helicopter a few years ago. They're resting in the abandoned airport from the top of the mountain that we also fixed." He said pointing to the mountain with his thumb. The three brothers widened their eyes. An airport? Here? Katt continued. "You three can fly and I know how to fly the helicopter so we can easily get there. But landing will be a bit of a problem. Not with you, with me. I doubt there are clear spaces in the jungle where you could land." He said. The brothers flinched.

"Instead of-" began Nexus.

"Taking a helicopter, you can-"continued Hexus.

"Ask Dallas to make you a jet pack." Finnished Vexus. But to the contrary of the triplets' expectations, Katt shook his head.

"Nah, I though about that boys. A jet pack would be nice, but I need a space to carry the weapons, the ammunition and the equipment we might need. Plus I have to take some of the lynxes. The jungle is crawling with pathers and tigers, not to mention jaguars and other dangerous animals. No, we need Bart and the other cats for protection." He said. At the last part, Nexus went down on one knee to caress Bart on his head. "Plus we need to bring Dallas along. If something happens of if we get injured, we will need a doctor." He added. The boys nodded. Nexus looked at Bart.

"The jungle is pretty big. You'll need a lot of lynxes." He said. Katt nodded and smiled.

"I know." The three boys looked at him suspiciously.

"How big is this-" began Vexus.

"Helicopter?" finnished Hexus. Katt smiled and gestured to the forest, towards the mountain.

"Come on. I'll show you." He said. The Hiverax looked at each other, then at Katt. They shrugged their shoulders and followed him into the woods.

* * *

**Okay, so as you can see I found out how to introduce that line thingy. You just go to 'Publish', then to 'Doc Manager' and in 'Edit/View' there is an option that says 'Insert Horizontal Line', right between 'Align Center' and 'Remove Formatting'. Yeah. So anyway, I wrote about Maya's family and I'll be writing about them in the following chapters. In this case, about Aliza.**

**• Aliza(Maya's little sister)**

**Also known as: Aly**

**Signature monster: unknown**

**Gender: female**

**Race: human**

**Age: 7**

**Hair: dark blue/ ear short**

**Eyes: light blue**

**Friends: unknown**

**Enemies: unknown**

**She is gentle, sensible and peacefull. She is loyal, and brave and strong. She posseses unimaginable abilities: bringing torandos, speaking to animals, controling people's minds and many others. But! She almost never uses them. She hates to fight. She is very shy, very aware of people she doesn't know. She only uses her harmless powers: invisibility, teleportation, talking to animals and so on. She loves reading books, like her mother and she has a peacefull soul. She is patient and lovable. She can become one with the world around her. She never fights back, she never chalenges anyone and to her, the word anger is invented. She has no enemies and only animal friends. She can walk on thousands of dried branches and leaves without making the slightest sound, she can stand in front of a person without being noticed. She can breathe without anyone hearing. She is a very silent person. She's feminin, curious, powerfull yet vulnerable. Due to the fact that she almost never uses her powers, she is usually vulnerable and weak. The rare times she uses her powers against some one she makes sure they are not hurt or dead. Although her mother is an expert in using it, Aliza does not know how to use kairu and does not care about it. She believes that through time, patience and practice you can do anything that kairu can do. She loves to meditate and feels safe around nature and animals. She gets scared easily and sometimes cries for no reason, for she is very sensible and even the tiniest insult or accidental insult can make her cry. She helps you when you need help, and never gives up.**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


End file.
